The reunion
by webelieveinfiction
Summary: After Mockingjay. Katniss and Peeta, along with Haymitch continue to live with their daughter, Primrose Mellark and son, Finnick Mellark in District 12. They decide to go to Dist 4 to meet Mrs. Everdeen and Annie and Finnick's son. Peeta gives her a surprise- she meets Gale! On the other hand, a rebellion is coming up! What are Katniss, Peeta and Gale going to do?
1. Chapter 1

The reunion

Chpt 1- District 12

Katniss' POV

Finally, I am going to meet my mother. Peeta and I are pretty excited; not to mention Prim and Finnick, my children. They are so desperate to see their grandma, who now lives in District 4. Mother hadn't seen Prim and Finnick when they were toddlers. Prim is now 12 and Finnick 7. "Why isn't Grandma living with us?" Finnick asks me. I don't know what to say. How can I tell him the reason without explaining the Hunger Games and its consequences? He would surely get frightened. Especially when he finds out that his parents had to kill each other.

" Because Finnick troubles momma!" I hear Haymitch's voice. I thank him in my heart. "Will she come back if I stop troubling momma?" "why not?"

"Alright! Lunch time!" I announce. Haymitch joins us as well."Is Mr. Abernathy coming along with us?" Prim asks me. Haymich has a puzzled look. Oh Good lord! He doesn't remember. He was probably drunk when Peeta told him that he'd be accompanying us.

"I am back!" we hear Peeta's voice. My children run out to welcme their father. "Oh hero! Where are we goin?" Haymitch aska Peeta . "You don't remember? " " no" . "Off to Mrs. Everdeen's!"

LITTLE LATER

"Are we going to meet Papa's people?" Prim asks me, while dining.

"Aren't we papa's people?" I ask her back

"His cousins, family..."

"All are dead! Not even one was spared! Besides they lived here" Haymitch says. Prim's expression turns into a shock. Peeta and I glare at him. We had decided to disclose our history to our children when they were old enough to understand the circumstances and not get frightened. They are still too young for this. Who wouldn't get freaked out if you told them that their parents, during their young age, were left in an arena where they had to kill each other? Haymitch understands his mistake and says" Prim! Go to your room! Now!" Prim quickly runs into her room and her brother follows her. I am furious at him. So is Peeta. Before I was about to scold our mentor, Peeta says "It's your fault, Katniss!"

What? My fault? Why would it be my fault if Prim asks me what happened to Peeta's people?Why would it be my fault if President Snow bombed District 12 and Gale didn't save Peeta's people? I was at the Games along with him...

"what?" I blurt out, stung. "If you hadn't volunteered for Prim, things would've been better." "Yeah. Namely, DEAD!" Haymitch snorts. I understand. Peeta is trying to calm me down. I decide to go with him. "I did that for my stupid dandelion! " I say, putting my arms around his shoulders. "How did The girl on fire know that her dandelion would get reaped?" Peeta asks. I chuckle, moving my hands toward his chest.

At this, Haymitch seems to lose it. "Oh, please... Here they are, the star-crossed lovers!" he says and rushes to the children's room. I thank Haymitch in my heart. I sit on Peeta's lap and start kissing his forehead. Peeta waits till I move down to his lips and when I do, he deepens it. "When did Mrs. Mellark become this romantic?"

"Oh! I dunno! Right now, maybe!" Peeta laughs into my hair. His grip over me tightens and there is hardly any space between us, our chests in contact. Good. I like it. It comforts me.

Right when he reaches the hooks of my bra, our cat, Buttercup purrs.

"Peeta! We need to pack up! Tomorrow's our journey!" I order.

"Did I ever tell you that I fell for that voice?" I raise my brows. When he finds out that I am back to normal, he nods and rushes to the children's room.

I want to know how Gale is. Is he alright?! Is he married? Ofcourse! Who would miss the chance of , marrying him?

I want to meet his children. Play with them. I have decided. I shall meet Gale after meeting Mother.


	2. Chapter 2

The chapters are small. Forgive me! Hope you like it. You have many surprises waiting! Basically, Gale is Panem's BEAR GRYLLS. Just register this in your brains, folks!

Chpt 2- District 2

Gale's POV

"Dad!" I hear the shriek of my daughter, Katniss. She is the only reason I am alive today. "It's a spider!" I sigh. I roam all around Panem, fighting with hostile creatures and surviving on various creatures, and she is getting scared of a spider!? I sigh. I quickly run to her aid and drive it away.

"Thanks!"

"You are thanking your bff?!"

"Sorry! "

"You should try eating it. It is tasty. I basically survived in District 1 on these spiders!"

"Jeez..." She has a look of pure disgust on her face. "Really?!"

"Kidding!". She laughs. Oh man! She reminds me of her mother, Mabel. Mabel was a nice lady. She had convinced me that getting married to Katniss was not my aim. I got over Katniss because of her. She looked after my mom, brothers and Posy. Unfortunately, she died last year in a car crash. While carrying Katniss's sister in her stomach. It was devastating.

"Where're grandma Uncle Vick and Rory?!"

"They're at Aunt Posy's." I reply. She switches on the television, to watch my programme. Since Mabel's demise, I had stopped doing the show. Right now, I am rich enough to lead on a luxurious life for 5 years. After that? Is the question. Rory and Vick have graduated, and will be working in the Capitol under Paylor. Life after the destruction of Hunger Games had not really changed. The only change observed was no more Hunger Games. The rich continue to live in the Capitol.

I go into my bedroom.

"Katniss?! Can I meet your father?" I hear a voice.

"Umm... You might... If you do my homework for a week!"

"Aa...mmm... Okay!"

Katniss is doing this? How dare she? I quickly storm to the living room.

"Hello Mr. Hawthorne! I am Katniss' friend, Jeff. May I get your autograph please?"

"Dad! You go in!" she whispers to me. "Jeff! After you do my homework! "

"Katniss! What is this? Jeff... Give it. I shall give you my autograph. " I say. Jeff hands me his book and I sign in it, writing 'All the best, Jeff'. Katniss is furious.

"What did you do!?" she shouts at me.

"I am your dad! Is that how you shout at your dad!?"

"I thought you were my bff first and dad next!" she says, disappointed. I storm off to my room.

LITTLE LATER

While I am asleep, I hear some footsteps. Thanks to my reflexes, I quickly open my eyes. Katniss is tip-toeing into my room. She leaves a note on my desk and at the same pace, returns to her room. The note contains:

_I am sorry, dad. Jeff is a topper. So am I, but he studies better than me. I just wanted to take an advantage._

_Didn't want to hurt you._

She is apologizing. Good. I love her. That doesn't mean I don't shout at her. She is just 12.

"I am going to play!" Katniss shouts, loud enough for me to hear. I don't reply. The phone starts ringing. Who is it?!

"Hello!"

"Hello Mr. Hawthorne! Did you recognize me?!". I hear the voice of a guy of about my age. This is outrageous. I have met many people. I can't remember all of'em! Probably an actor, who wants my autograph, for his child. But, the voice DOES sound familiar.

"No. But you do sound familiar! " I say. The person on the other end laughs.

"Why would you not! It's Peeta!"

Peeta?! That one? How dare he calls me? Mrs. Everdeen had told me that he married Katniss. That was obvious. Again, did we ever fight? No. Technically, he is my friend. I decide to talk to him. I do feel homesick, though. I miss 12.

"Helloo Peeta! Husband of Katniss Everdeen! How are you?"

"I am fine, thank you!". His voice hasn't changed.

"Howz Katniss? What about you children? how many do ya hav?"

"2. Boy and a girl. What abt u?"

"A girl. Katniss Hawthorne"

"Touche!"

"What? "

"Nothing. Does she resemble Katniss? "

"No! Looks more like her mother. She doesn't have that Seam appearance. More of 2!"

"Ohh. Girl is Primrose and guy is Finnick. They are amazing! When are you coming to 12?!"

"No idea!". Suddenly I hear a voice - "Peeta! Finnick is tickling me! Come! Tickle him back".

Katniss.

"No, lover boy, our sweetheart deserves it" I hear a voice. Haymitch, undoubtedly. I hear laughter in the background.

"Coming! " Peeta yells. "Gottago, dude! Catch with you later" and hangs the phone. My heart sinks.

It had been ages since I heard her voice and I fell for her ... Again. She seems to be enjoying her life. Unlike me. I always felt uneasy, in Katniss' s absence. My life was dark and gloomy. Mabel filled it with light. After her demise, things are back to normal.

I miss her. I want to meet her. Fall in love with her. Again.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry guys... There wasn't much of action. You would not find action in this one as well. But, it is a lovable story. Enjoy!

Katniss' POV

"Peeta! Finnick is tickling me! Come! Tickle him back!"I yell at Peeta who is talking on the telephone. Haymitch says something and I don't pay attention to what he says. Peeta hangs the phone. In a moment, Peeta and Finnick start tickling ME! Prim is supporting her father and her brother. Haymitch claims that he is neutral, but he is indirectly supporting them.

"Is there no one in this world who'd support me?!" I yell in desperation. Haymitch guffaws.

"That Gale guy! He would support you!" Haymitch jokes. Peeta stops tickling. So does Finnick. Prim had understood that Gale is a touchy subject for her mother. I don't say anything. I get up, without uttering a word and storm off into our room.

Haymitch was right. Gale would have supported me. Not in the tickling case. That doesn't mean I don't like Peeta. I love Peeta. But, as Haymitch had said, I could live 1000s of lives and still not deserve Peeta. I love Gale, it is DEFINITELY the wrong type of love at the wrong time. I did the right thing by selecting Peeta. Selecting sounds like some transaction. Chose is a better word. As Gale said, maybe I did do a transaction. Gale is famous and all that... Prim and Finnick watch his show. But, they had never realized that it was the same Gale who was a touchy subject for their parents. Maybe if Gale was around, things would hav been much better.

Gale must be leading a happy life. Peeta owns a bakery. Haymitch is working in the medicine factory. Their income is sufficient for our survival. Still, sometimes, led by Peeta, I go into the woods. To cherish the moments of my childhood. I wanna spend some time wid Peeta. Alone. In the woods. Right now. I go to the living room. Peeta is not there. Probably gone to the bakery.

"Haymitch! why don't you take Prim and Finnick to the cinema?"

"Now!?"

"Y E S" Haymitch is taken aback. He understands that I need to spend some time with Peeta. Alone

"Where do we go, folks?"

"What about House of Hades? Percy and Annabeth come out of Tartarus, I guess." Prim says.

"Tartar sauce?" Finnick asks.

"Oh no, you dumb head! TartarUS! Hell!"

"Don't think only you know bad words!" Finnick yells. "Even I know! Stupid! Idiot! "

"I meant hell! Opposite of heaven!" Prim says, exasperated. Haymitch laughs.

"Alright! Lets go to this House of ARIES?"

"Hades!" Prim corrects him.

"Whatever! "

By the time Peeta returns, they had left for the cinema.

"Woods. Now!" I tell Peeta and rush. I sit on the rock where Gale and I used to meet. Our rendezvous point. By the time I count 10, Peeta is there. Not as quiet as Gale is, though.

"You're too loud, Peeta!"

"It was the same from the first Hunger Games!" he says. We hunt fot a while. Actually, I am the one who hunts. Peeta spends most of his time, either by collecting some herbs or watching me hunt. Last time we came to the woods for hunting... It was a year back. I had promised him that I'd teach him how to use a bow.

"C'mere!" I say, to Peeta. Peeta turns back, taken aback. "Who? Me?". I laugh. ""Yess! You.. Blondie! There are so many people over here... It's not obvious that I am calling you!".Peeta shrugs. He comes towards me. "Here, like this" I say, pointing out to him, how to catch a bow. "Like this?!" Peeta says, catching my arms with his. He squeezes my hand, forcing me to shoot. I close my eyes, as his lips slowly move from my forehead to my neck. "You are revealing your true colours, Peeta!" I say.

"This is called Romance in the wild!" He says. Romance in the woods, rather. I like it.

I stand over there as Peeta brushes his lips all over the bruises on my neck.

"Time up!" I yell and run towards the Victor Village. Peeta reaches after a minute. "What?" he asks me. "Nothing." I say.

Peeta doesn't say anything. I didn't have to tell him why we went to the woods. Peeta understands. Good.

"I loved the romance in the wild! Why did we come back?" Peeta asks. I don't reply. I don't know what to say. I just didn't feel like staying there for longer. That's it.

"Peeta..." I am cut off by a ring from the phone. Uggh! These calls are so disturbing! I wonder who it is...

"One sec..." Peeta says and lifts d call. His face turns demure . He quickly hangs the phone and rushes to the bakery. I sigh. Wonderful! I am finally left alone with Peeta, and.. Voila! He has to go to the bakery. Life is so treacherous!

"So I am the kid of Dionysus, the wine dude, eh?" I hear Haymitch's voice. Prim says yes.

"I am the son of?" Finnick asks her. Prim scratches her head. "Are you brainy?"

"Nah!"

" Do you like.. Love water and feel as if you can't live without it?"

"Naah!"

"Lighting and thunder!"

"Scary...!"

"You love to fight?"

"No."

" Athena, Poseidon, Zeus, Ares ruled out. Aphrodite and Dionysus also. Apollo... You sing horrible! Demeter... You like plants?"

"No!"

"U like dead people and... Gems?"

" Eww..."

"Hmm... You are not a demigod! You are mortal!" Prim says.

"No..." Finnick says and starts weeping. Haymitch tries to calm down Finnick "I want to be like Percy!" cries Finnick. It takes a lot of time to calm him down. Finally, he stops crying

" You are a daughter of...?" Finnick asks his sister.

"Athena."

"Mom?"

" She sings well and... Hunts! Apollo!" I feel as if a huge rock had been dropped on my heart. How does she know that I hunt?

"Dad..?"

"Dad is very handsome. Aphrodite!" This is crazy. They know who their parents are and... They are children, after all. Haymitch and I laugh. "Hey sweetheart, this movie was amazing!" Haymitch tells me, laughing. I glare at him. He suppresses his laugh.

""Alright... What else?" I say, clapping my hands.

" Distik 2!" Finnick says.

Gale's POV

What is wrong with Peeta?! When he called me, I spoke to him. When I call him, he just hangs the phone amd... What does he think of himself!?

Finally, he calls me! I sigh.

"Hello Peeta!" I say, before he answers.

" Gale! Don't call to that phone!" Peeta says panting. Did he run all over from his house to his... Workplace? don't know.

" What? Why?"

"Can't explain, mate! Just don't! " Peeta wails.

"Okay. Just wanted to invite you for my brother Vick's marriage!"

"Yeah. Oh. Excellent! Congratulate him from our side!". When he said, OUR, he meant himself and Katniss. I taste copper in my mouth. I wish I was in his place. Mabel was good; Katniss was even better. Some things happen in life. After all, the world is not a wish-granting factory, right!?

" I want him to get married in the 12 style. 2 has more of luxuries. Not of our type!" I say

"Okay, Gale. We'll try. When?" He said that for formality sake.

"29th April. 2 weeks from now."

"Okay.. I have got a cake and some tiger cookies to make! Not to mention the brownies! It was nice talking to u, Gale. Bye!" he says and hangs d fone. Cake? Tiger cookies? Brownies? Peeta... A baker? Katniss is the wife of a baker? I sigh.

The world is definitely NOT a wish-granting factory!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry! Not much Important stuff!

Katniss' POV

We'll be starting off to District 2 tomorrow. Panem had changed a lot after the destruction of the Hunger Games. Paylor became the president. Capitol continued to flourish with the rich- provided even they worked equally as the inhabitants of the Districts. All of us had developed economically and socially. Cinemas, internet...life is much better now. I miss the ones I had lost. Gale. Prim. Cinna. Effie, had recently passed away. Due to skin cancer. The irony.

"Today, there is a parent-teacher meeting! Mom.." Prim says

"Take dad!"

"Dad said he can't come!"

"Haymitch! "

"Are you kidding me?!"

"Just because he lives with us, it doesn't mean you can make fun of him. You don't know him. He saved Dad's life-"

"Sweetheart! Enough..." Haymitch stops me

"No. How dare you, Prim? You think Haymitch is a clown? To do as you say? He is like mybig brother. I love hm. And, I hate it when people talk of my beloved ones as their inferiors!" I spit at my daughter. Haymitch stares at me, wondering whether whatever I had uttered is the truth or not. Prim

looks scared. "Alright! Prim, mom will come! When?!"

"Evening 5 pm" she says and runs into her room.

What is wrong with me? Why am I shouting at Prim?! Poor her... She got scared. I am a bad mother. For sure. Unlike Peeta, who is a perfect father. Why is he so perfect in whatever he does? Sometimes, I envy him for his perfection. Haymitch comes to visit me.

"Darling... You alright?" He asks. His voice is so soothing, I dunno. I start weeping.

"Hey! Is something wrong with Peeta? Is he troubling my younger sis? I'll smash him to pcs!"

I laugh. I feel relieved. Haymitch is the only one I hav got at 12, with mom at 4 and Gale and co at 2.

"Whats wrong, sweetheart?!"

"Don't know, Haymitch. I feel troubled. Luckily, we are going to 4 tomorrow."

"Yeah!"

"What else?! Have you got permission for 2 weeks?"

"Yes, your highness. Shall we go to that House of Aries movie? Its fun!"

"HAYMITCH! IT'S HADES! " Prim wails. We laugh.

"What abt the meeting, Prim?"

"It's day after 2mrw. We'd be out of station. Never mind!"

THE NEXT DAY

" Peeta! Wake up Haymitch! That idiot is still asleep!" I shout at Peeta.

"What about the kids?"

"They got ready an hour ago... They are too excited to see their grandma" I sigh.

Though Haymitch woke up late, we make it to the station on time. After some difficulties like boarding the wrong coach ( Thanks to my oh-so-what-calle brother!), we sit in our coach, panting.

Haymitch, Prim and Finnick sit opposite to Peeta and me

"You know... In my dream, That Arachne lady, from that movie, cuts my arm with her sword! That is why I woke up late!"

Finnick drops his jaw, in amazement. "You think you're good at lying?" Prim jokes. "Ahaa..." Haymitch says and both the boys start tickling the girl. Peeta and I have a hearty laugh.

"We are so lucky to have Haymitch living with us. He is our only relative. If not by blood, by life. We had spent most of the excruciating moments of life together!" Peeta says. I understand that he is referring to both the Hunger Games and the war. Haymitch and the kids are having a lot of fun... The war seemed like something alien-like.

"Leave her!" Peeta sighs.

"Dad, she is making fun of Haymitch. Momma scolded Prim when she did the same thing yesterday. ". I put my head down.

"What is Finnick trying to say? Elaborate" Peeta says. Sometimes, Peeta becomes my mother- scolding me for my mistakes and correcting me. This is one of those moments. I tell him everything that had happened

"Maybe you were so nostalgic that u dint know what to do!" Peeta concludes. I shrug. "Alright, enough of Mother Peeta! I want my Husband Peeta back!"

He grins from ear to ear.

Gale's POV

"Dad! Parent-teacher meeting!" Katniss tells me"Today"

These meetings were super-exhausting.

"Do I have to come!"

"Yes. My results are fine. Good, actually. It's my teachers. They find me irritating"

"You irritate them, rather". She rolls her eyes.

"Maybe. Especially Mrs. Weasley. "

"Weasley?! What sort of a surname is that?"

"Dunno. She has 7 children."

"7?!"

"Yeah. They never really belonged to the place. I remember their names. Bill, Charlie, Percy, twins, Ronald, Ginny"

"Ohh! You've got good memory."

"That was a punishment she usually gives. By heart her children's names!"

Okay, that is crazy. By heart your children's names. Weird. Just then, a man wearing a gray court knocks at the door. Perfect demeanor, formal look on his face. Must be from the Government. Paylor. I invite him inside. He introduces himself as Peter Gray.

"Mr. Hawthorne, President madam wishes to meet you. In private."

"Now?! What about Uncle Vick's marriage? The meeting?" Katniss says.

"The marriage can take place in the Capitol. As for the meeting, Miss Hawthorne, it can be put off. What is the name of your school?"

"Winter Oak High School, Mr. Gray" Katniss says.

"Your work is almost done. The meeting will be put off!"

"Thankyou, Mr. Gray, but I'l think over it." I interrupt

"Your autograph for my daughter, Lilac, sir!"

Capitol

"Why did you take his autograph? "

"My daughter, Lilac."

"So?! Anyways, you think he'll come?"

"Most probably, Yes!"

"Flattering!". Peter leaves.

Now, if Gale comes, she can coax him to join her . Katniss and co. are the only ones left to coax.

She beams. Yes, if they come to her side, the Uprising could be stopped. Yes, most probably.

Katniss' POV

It had been ages since I travelled by train. The last time was for the second Hunger Games. Things have changed a lot...

"Where are we now, Prim?!" Finnick asks her.

"11". Rue. Rue's district. I peep out of the window. To see if someone resembles Rue. Peeta puts his hand on my shoulder."No use, Katniss. All of them. Dead". All of them. Dead.

All of them. Dead. Because of the Uprising...

I put those thoughts away.

I go sit beside Peeta. "Peeta, I don't want our children to know about us and our past."

"Prim does. Finnick will."

"You are kidding!"

"No. Check this out!" Peeta says and summons Prim. Prim, who was sitting beside Finnick and Haymitch. She comes toward us.

"Prim dear, what was the recent lsn you had learnt in History?!"

"Rise of the Mockingjay-Katniss Everdeen"

"The one before that?"

" The Victor duo-Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark".

My ears are ringing. No, it is not true. She cannot know about this. Prim, my tiny baby. But then, Prim was never like her frnds. She is very brave and heroic. If there were Hunger Games and one of her friends got reaped, she would probably volunteer from then.

"What did you learn?"

"Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark, two tributes from 12 were the key factors for the fall of the then Government..."

"Alright, go play!" Peeta says. She leaves. "Now, what do you say"

"She knows it?! All this while? Why didn't she tell us?!"

"Just the same way why we never checked what she studies!". I bite my lip. I am a housewife, now. My duty is to take care of my children. I didn't do it. Peeta realizes that I was feeling guilty.

"Hey, I didn't mean it!" he says. I don't say anything. "I mean.. Prim is matured. She is brave. Like mother, like daughter!" I let out a laugh.

"I know that Prim is brave. But is she that brave to absorb what she had been told?! The truth about us and our past?"

"Yes, fortunately and astonishingly. One day, she'll make us proud!" Yes she will.

"Okay. Cool down!"Peeta says. "Hey guys,what are you playing?!"

"Guess who!" Finnick says.

"May we join?!" he asks. We? When was I included?

"Alright!" Finnick says. "But, old people are not allowed!"

"Old? Us? U kidding?" Peeta asks, mocking at him.

"No..." Finnick says, guffawing.

"Kat, let us show them what we are!" he says.


	5. Chapter 5

Gale's POV

Why does Paylor want to meet me?! What does she want me to do? Host a program for her? Why me?

I switch on theTV. I see Caius Belleville. A good friend of mine.

"Some unknown sources provided us, Panem007, with some exclusive news. There is some commotion going on in District 7. Watch this video. Only on Panem007. Our voice,your word."

I watch the video. Some guys from 7 are lighting fire to their surroundings.

"Overthrow the capitol! Overthro the Capitol!" a guy yells at the top of his voice. Then, everything goes blur.

"That is it for the day, folks! Stay tuned for more info. This is Caius Belleville, your pal, signing off. Panem007. Our voice ,your word"

That is it. There is an Uprising. Something resembling one. Paylor needs my help. To suppress these revolts. I shut the TV.

Before I say yes, I should find out why people are rebelling. Everything is fine in Paylor's govt. It is my duty. What doI do?

Katniss' POV

Whoa! was the first word that came to my mind, after seeing 4. My mother comes and hugs me tightly.

"Hey, Katniss!" she says. "Hey, Peeta!"

"What? You are not going to wish your own grandchildren, Mrs. Everdeen? "

"Call me mom. Now, where are they?". Peeta gets teary-eyed. "Right behind you..._ mom"_

Right then, Prim and Finnick jump on top of her.

"Hello, Jr. Mellarks!"

"That is a weird way of addressing your grandchildren, grandma!"

"I know, Prim!". She says. "C'mon! Lets go home! You have got some surprises..."

We find out what the surprise Cresta and her son! Annie Odair, rather.

Their son's name is Willow. Willow Odair.

Annie is in her senses. Thanks to Willow, Annie is back to normal. Initially, Annie's father, Mr. Cresta wanted to name him Finnick, but, Annie told him that if it were a boy, his name would be Willow and if a girl, Rye. That is something very much UNLIKE Annie.

"Katniss! How are you?!" Annie says.

"Fine!"

"Peeta... Is he fine? You didn't change much after your marriage! " she says.

"He is fine"

"Hellooo Mrs. Odair! "Annie smiles, but in a sad manner.

"Yeah. I like that name. Mrs. Odair. Mrs. Finnick! Miss him!"

"Okay..." Peeta wants to change the topic. "Where is young Mr. Jr. Finnick?!"

"Willow. Willow is his name. Finnick chose it!" Annie says

"Where is he?!"

"He is out there, fishing! Earning money!" she says

"Earning? At such a young age!?"

"Young? God, he is 14." She says and chuckles.

Hmmm... 2 years bigger than Prim.

At last, we get to see him. Striking feature, he has got. Just like Finnick.

"You look just like your-"

"I know, Mrs. Mellark, Just like my father, Finnick Odair, right!"

"Yes!". Just then, Finnick pinches Prim.

"Finnick! Stop it!" I yell. Willow looks at me.

"I do look like my father. But, I am not Finnick. Willow is my name. Did I do smthin wrong?"

"No. It's my name is Finnick." Willow and Annie look at each other. They were obviously pleased.

"Alright, Willow. Do you know how to use a trident...like your father?" Haymitch speaks. He didn't utter a word since we came here.

"Much better than my father, I hope!"

"Nobody can use a trident better than Finnick, Willow!" Annie says.

"I dunno how to use a trident!" Finnick says.

"Oh, here comes the confession! "Willow says and it is followed by a roar of laughter.

"We were not talking abt u, Fin! We were talking abt my father!"

"His name is also Finnick?"

"Yeah! You were named after him!" Willow says. Finnick widens his eyes. Willow nods, apologetically. Again a roar of laughter.

"I'll show you how to use a trident. You can become Finnick as well, Finnick!"

Gale's POV

Mom and Vick were supposed to come to 2 by yesterday. They hadn't, yet. Katniss had gone to play with Jeff.

"Waiting for someone?!" I hear a voice from the entrance. Mom!

"Hazelle!" I say. "Vick!"

"Gale! please do invite Caius Belleville for Vick's marriage! Sanita loves him!"

Vick is getting married in a two weeks. To Sanita Bullocks, his classmate. Vick doesn't seem to be happy. Can't help it. Promised her dad, Banquo Bullocks.

"Yeah. And also Craig McLaren. Goneril Plymouth. "

"Good. Sanita loves them!" mother says

"Is there anyone she doesn't love except for me?" Vick wails.

"C'mon Vick! Sanita loves you the most! "

"Yo! This isn't fair! You got to marry Mabel! I meant, the one you loved. Why is it not applicable for me?"

"Look, you said that you don't mind. What now?"

"Met Amiga. Said she wants to marry me!"

"Hell with Amiga! You are getting married to Sanita and that is it!" I storm out of the room.

Prim's POV

4 is amazing! Much better than how I thought it'd be. Finnick didn't stop irritating me over here also. I mean, he doesn't have to be an overprotective brother! Willow just glances at me with a wide grin on his face. That is it! He pinches me!

"Finnick, stop it!" Mama yells. Then, Willow says that though he resembles his father, his name is Willow._ Man! He's got some nerve!_ I don't want to talk about it further.

After breakfast, I head to my room. To my amazement, I find Willow waiting for me.

"Hey!" I manage

"Hey!" he says

"What are you doing over here!"

"Nothing. Once, this was my room. Now, it's yours. I am happy that it is in the hands of someone I like!"

"Yeah. I know you like my brother. It's our room."

"No. I am talking about you."

I blush, but I see to it that it is not shown."Could you like, move out? Need to change my clothes!"

"Oh! Wear a nice one, Prim!"

Gale's POV

I decide to invite Caius Belleville, Sanita's favorite celebrity. Both of us had worked together in Panem007 four years back. He continues to work over there while Mr. Banquo Bullocks, Sanita's father had established a company which financed our show

'Know your Panem' which focused on the flora and fauna on the outskirts of the districts of Panem.

The headquarters of Panem007 hadn't changed. The person at the reception, Marianne Curt, waves her hand at me.

"Hello Miss Curt! How are you!"

"Good. How may I help you?"

"How do I meet Caius?"

"Mmm.. Have you got his appointment?"

"Mmm.. I am a very old friend of his. I am sure I don't require an appointment to meet with him."

"I'm afraid you do, sir!"Marianne says.

"Mary, leave him. That's my guy!" I hear a very familiar voice.

"Thank you, Caius! May I now leave, Miss Curt? "

"Ofcourse, sir!"

Caius' cabin was magnificent. It was better than ours.

"Mary didn't recognize me! We worked together - you, me and Marianne! "

"You grew a beard, Gale! If you right now go and tell her that you're Gale, she might go bonkers, mate!"

"So, mm... The news yesterday- I meant the commotion in 7..."

"Why are you so bothered abt it?"

"Caius... I was a rebel."

"You were. I..._ am_"

Caius Belleville... A guy who lives a very luxurious life. Money. Fame. He has got whatever he wants. Why be a rebel?

"You... A rebel?! . Caius grins. He leads me into a room which is not at all visible from his cabin.

"I always wanted to share this with you. Come in!"

Katniss' POV

"Fin! Come! I'll show you how to use a trident! "Willow says. Finnick and Prim follow him. Peeta, Haymitch, Annie and I sit in front of the TV. Panem007. Gale's former channel. I turn my face, not facing the TV.

"History repeats itself! But not this soon... It has hardly been 50 years since the last government was o'erthrown!" says an old man.

"Sir, do you remember how it was before Paylor. During the Hunger Games? " asks the reporter.

He hisses at the word Hunger Games. "Don't ever utter that word. My sister, my son and my granddaughter died because of those cursed games!" he says.

"At 2, participating in those wrecked Games was an honour. Often, it had resulted in the death of our beloved"He wails. "I lost my sister, Goneril, son, Stephen and my granddaughter, Glimmer."

Glimmer. I killed Glimmer.

"I have no loathing for those who killed my people. They did that because they had to save themselves! I had loathing for the Government. President Snow. But the govt was overthrown! All happies!-"

" Thankyou, Mr. Angeles" says the reporter.

So, people are dissatisfied with this government as well. What did Paylor do to earn loathing from the citizens of Panem? Is she worse than Snow? I think not.


	6. Chapter 6

Thankyou ! I need more reviews, man..

Gale's POV

Caius lets me into the room. Whoa! The room is full of Paylor's pictures. With a red cross on them. What has he got against Paylor?

"Gale, here... Look at these files!" Caius says. I peep into the files he is referring to. Different people, from all over Panem, had written their problems. I read one excerpt. It has got a very beautiful handwriting. From Mabel. My wife. Mabel Wasden. Her maiden name. It read:-

_Writing about our problems under President madam Paylor's rule is not very tough. If I had that much time, I'd probably write a book of 500 pages! Anyways, I remember circumstances under which she became the president. Katniss Everdeen killed President Alma Coin, which had indirectly resulted in Snow's death. Then, she was made the President. Hoping that the hardships she had faced will make her rule Panem with peace. We were certainly wrong. I was 16, then. I remember. The 1st 5 years were good; The Capitol was overthrown and the Districts were their own rulers. Slowly, corrupt practices crept into her and the Capitol was brought into existence. Again. This time, without the Hunger Games. Who knows, they might introduce the Hunger Games again!_

_Mabel Wasden. _

"Mabel Wasden?" I say.

"Oh! She was an amazing girl! Full of rebellious ideas! Pity she isn't among us anymore! Heard she got married to some rich guy!"

"You mean, Gale Hawthorne?!"

"What? She is your wife, Was, I mean!"

"She is and will always be my wife!"

"Wait over here!" Caius says and goes inside the room. What? There are more rooms?! Caius returns with some diaries in his hands. Mabel Wasden's property.

"Mate, these diaries belonged toMabel! Her father worked over here. So, she hid the diaries over here. Thought they would lighten up your mood! I was so tempted to read'em! Thank god you have claimed them." I thank him. I open the book. The introduction page.

_So... Mmm... This is Mabel Wasden! Daughter of Jonathan Wasden and Clary Brooke. I could be called Mabel Hawthorne as well! Read more to find out!_

I turn the page. The year on the diary... I hadn't even met her. It was during the war.

_The rebellion! Finally! 2 had also joined it! Yaaay! Of course, I am a rebel as well! I fell for this guy, Gale Hawthorne, is that his name? Unfortunately, it is a one side love. Thanks to Katniss Everdeen, I lost the one guy I tended to love (dunno whether that word exists!) Anyways, I spoke to him. I SPOKE TO HIM! I had decided. I shall propose. No matter what happens. I am not beautiful, so, the answer could well be an instant no!_

I close the book. Enough! I shall go home and read it. The fact that Mabel loved me from the beginning , makes me feel good. Bad also. Tears roll down my eyes.

"Okay, Gale..."

"M fine, Caius! Show me the other stuff!"

Prim's POV

Willow leads us into his room. Neat and tidy. It has got a picture of his father. I feel bad for him. He lost his father. Before he was born. For a good cause!

"Okay! Stop getting emotional. I got over the fact that my father is dead." Willow says.

"Teach me how to use the trident!"

"For that, you need to do some exercises! You see the surroundings of the sea? Go run. A round.!"

Finnick nods and quickly runs. I turn to follow him. Willow stops me.

"Why do you think I sent him out?"

I don't utter a word. He approaches me. I move back. He looks at me. In a seducing manner. Just like Mr. Odair, I guess.

"You look cute. Sweet. Your attitude seems good to me..."

"Therefore? "

"Don't be so stupid! I think I love you!"

"I don't believe in such stuff!"

"You must be a daughter of Athena!"

"You read Percy Jackson!?"

"Yeah! I am a son of Poseidon. You, Athena"

"Must be. Nobody else suits me better than Athena!"

"Children of Poseidon, Athena. Percy. Annabeth. Maybe we aremeant to be together!"he says, approaching me.

"Willow, please!" I say, closing my eyes.

"Alright! I don't want to hurt you. Your happiness is all I need. Sorry! " Willow says, running out of the room.

Eh?! Really? Weird. Boys...

Katniss' POV

It is supper time. We are so bothered by this news, we had decided not to eat. The children, however, are having a feast.

"Prim! Isn't Pasta your favorite? " Willow asks Prim.

"Yeah, Willow!" Prim says.

"Finnick likes pasta as well..." Willow says.

"Are you asking or saying?" Prim asks.

"Asking!"

"Yeah!"

We finish the dinner in silence. Willow and Prim chat a lot, much to my astonishment. Prim never really interacts with people this soon. Good. We retreat to our rooms. I sit on the bed. Peeta gets a water bottle.

"Peeta!"

"I know, Katniss! Rebellion! Again!"

"But why?"

"Paylor is better than Snow. She is not good, either!"

"What do you mean?"

"Paylor during the first five years of her reign was pure. Panem was happy. Secure. Later, corrupt practices crept into her government. The revival of the Capitol is the best suited example. "

"What's wrong if she has revived the Capitol? "

"Silly girl, The same Capitol,withoutt the Hunger Games."

"What was their source of entertainment? "

"Re-enactment of the 75 Hunger Games. "

"Whatt?!"

"Yess. Not everybody knows it. Except for 2, maybe!"

"I can't believe this!"

"Neither can I!"

"How do you know?"

"Peter Gray, her P.A"

"How do you know that guy? "

"He came to tell me that Paylor wants to meet you."

"When did this happen?"

"Today!"

Paylor wants to meet me. So that I can help her. Am I going to help her?

Gale's POV

Caius shows me the other stuff. It is unbelievable. How come Paylor became this despicable! Cannot understand!

"Why are you so eager to know stuff about Paylor?"

"I am a responsible citizen of Panem"

"If I wanted, I could have very well hid it. Told you that nothing is wrong. Do you know why I am telling you?"

"Maybe cuz you wanted to share it with someone! Couldn't keep it to yourself?"

"No, you dumbo! You need to know. You were a rebel, once. We need such rebels. Will be useful! "

"Aftet Paylor, someone else might come! Are you sure it wilnot be the same!?"

"No. But there is something called Democracy. "

"Democracy?!"

"Yes. Where the people choose their own government. The government is by the people, for the people and with the people!"

"Whoa! An amazing idea!"

"There are some advantages of being a news reporter. You get to learn some additional stuff!"

"Ohh! What is the source of entertainment for the Capitol?"

"You won't believe me, but the re-enactment of all the 75 Hunger Games!"

"What?!"

"Yes. Ikr..."

"Caius, listen to me. Paylor wants to meet me. Wanted to, rather. I was almost inclined to go. But, after I saw the news, the video, I thought this was the reason Paylor wanted to meet me. To stop the rebellion, I mean!"

"Hmm..."

"I need to check out more stuff. I need to decide. Whether I should go or not go."

"Hey! Don't act like a fool! You should go! Then, we get to know Paylor's plans and her plans would be backfired! "

"Seems to be a good idea!"


	7. Chapter 7

Katniss' POV

We decide to have a look at 4. 4 is known for it's beauty. The sea, it's surroundings, the people.. It will be amazing!

Willow and Prim together had decided to explain the working of District 4. Prim had learnt a lot.

"What is wrong with Haymitch? Missing his spouse?!" Mother asks.

"What?" Haymitch, Peeta and I say in unison

"I mean liquor! " All of us laugh. "No, it is that idea of rebellion!" Haymitch says.

"I agree! " Peeta says.

"Wish Annie were over here!" Mother says. "She could provide us wid d rebellion info in 4."

"She had some work, Grandma Everdeen! " Willow says.

"I know, Will!"

"Prim, guess what this is?"Willow asks, pointing at a raised platform where the fisherwoman were drying the fish they caught.

"I think, the Citadel? "

"Yeah!" Willow says. "They seem to be teaching you guys everything in 12!"Willow says.

"Umm... Willow, all the schools of Panem have the same syllabus! "Prim says.

"Primrose Mellark! Can you stop embarrassing me? I don't really study!"

"How do you explain your grades then?"

"You know, trading 3 fish and an oyster for an excellent grade!"

"Ohh! Willow Odair, the amazing bribe-er!" We laugh. Willow and Prim together show us different components of 4. We seem to love them. I do. Finnick finds the Citadel very mysterious.

"Why is it elevated?" Finnick asks the duo.

"So that it becomes easier for the Capitol to get the best of the fish for themselves!" Willow says.

"Note the point!" Prim says to herself.

" The districts also!" Willow adds, reAlizing that we feel weird.

"Willow, what about that?" Haymitch asks him, pointing at a statue.

"Poseidon."

"Kiddin me!" Prim says.

"No, Primmy! Poseidon is the god of sea. Our main occupation is fishing. Everything related to sea! Not a coincidence at all!"

"Hey! My family itself doesn't call me Primmy. You don't dare, eh!"

"Hey! I am family as well!" Willow says.

"Whatever. Primmy is weird."

"Kay, Primmee!"

"Aargghh!" We laugh. Finnick irritates Prim by calling her Primmee. So does Haymitch. Peeta calls her Primmy as well. She doesn't like it.

"Lets head back to our guest house!" I say, all of a sudden.

" , all of a sudden?"

"Need to."

"But you haven't seen the Ocean Market yet-"

"Willow, she is right!" Peeta says.

"As you say, "

"Need to meet Paylor." I say.

"Okay, but after the surprise!"Haymitch says. Peeta and he look at each other.

Surprise? Okay...

Gale's POV

Caius shows me the files he has got. All, against Paylor and her government. Unbelievable! I never thought that Paylor, of all people would do something like this!

"You should read this, Gale. It was written by Penelope DiCara. Paylor's former PA. This was her last article. She was killed, for the betrayal she had done. To Paylor." Caius hands me a file. I put Mabel's diaries on the table.

_I fear that this could as well be my last report to you, Caius. I strongly fear that Paylor got to know where my loyalty lies. I don't feel bad. I feel proud of myself. To be the one to raise the feelings of rebellion among the youth of Panem. So, here you go:_

_Paylor had finally decided what the source of entertainment for the Capitol would be. You won't believe me! Re-enactment of all the 75 Hunger Games! Starting with the first Hunger Games, Paylor asked me if I could play the role of the victor, Ramada Chris's mother. I said yes, obviously. If I said no, she would get a doubt that something is wrong with me! I am from the Capitol, remember? _

_So, yeah. I am the mother of the victor. I have got a role, actually! I have to create a hell of a commotion! Then, I get killed! It is obvious, now... Isn't it? Paylor gave me the role to hint about my death. To give me a hint that I'd die in the hands of the Capitol. Caius, please. Do not let my efforts go futile. And, there are some awards, apparently. Lot of entertainment! Guaranteed. Pity you guys won't be able to have a look. This is a matter of complete secrecy. As for my successor, it is Peter Gray, a friend of mine. I shall convince him to perform my task. He might say yes. After the rebellion, after the new government forms, do not forget this Penelope DiCara. Do not forget the fact that she loves and will always love Caius Belleville._

_Love,_

_Penelope DiCara_

Cannot believe this! Paylor is crazy! We have to do something! Caius gives me more files; I see people from all over Panem writing to them about Paylor and her madness. I decide to read them later!

"Gale, it is completely in your hands. I told you what I was supposed to tell. It is upto you, whether you wanna join hands with Paylor or us.

"I have decided! I shall go to Paylor, only to be the spy!"

"Yeah! A good decision."

"I had actually come to invite you for my brother Vick's marriage!"

"When? Why didn't you inviteme for your marriage?"

"It was a secret! Mabel didn't want me to tell you. Especially!" I say.

"Ohh"

"His wife, Sanita Bullocks, loves you to the core!"

"Sanita, as in Mr. Banquo Bullocks' s daughter!?"

"Yeah!"

"Vick wants to marry some Amiga Krause-"

"Did you say Amiga Krause? "

"Yeah."

"Your brother. Is he at home?"

Katniss' POV

Peeta has got a surprise for me. Wonder what it is. All of us, except for Willow, Finnick and Prim sit in the drawing room.

"Annie, How is Paylor's government?!" Haymitch asks.

"What do you mean, Haymitch? "

"It's functioning, I mean!"

"It is much better than Snow's. There are no Hunger Games, atleast!"

"Thay doesn't matter, Annie"

"It does! You are a victor, Haymitch! You certainly know how life is after you comeback from the Games!"

"Whatever. Except for the Games, how is it?"

"Better. Not as good as it is supposed to be."

"What do you , mean? "

"There is something going on, you know! Like, people predict that Paylor is in an association with some other country's men."

"What?"

"And also, there have been many abductions. "

"Abductions? " I say "In 4 as well?"

"There were abductions in 12 as well?"

"Yeah. Prim's classmates, Angel Fox and Thompson Probys. They went missing. Never returned "

"Katniss, Why didn't you tell me?" Peeta asks.

"Thought it wasn't relevant! "

"'Course it is! My worker's son went missing!"

"So did my boss's daughter!" Haymitch says.

"My friend Andrew's elder brother, Rafael! " Finnick adds. What? Finnick is here? Thought he was with those two.

"Two of my patients' daughters went missing" Mother adds.

"Willow's friend, Ben was almost abducted. Willow saved him. Unfortunately, Willow can't recognize the kidnappers!"

"God. What is wrong with Panem?!" Annie says. Neither us utters a word after that.

Gale's POV

"Katniss! c'mere! Guess who has come!" I say.

"Jeff?!" She says, coming towards us. She widens her eyes as she recognizes my old friend.

"Sanitaa! " She yells.

"C'min, Katniss dear!" Sanita says. I had never seen her before ; Sanita has got golden locks and hazel eyes. Tall. Beautiful. But, artificial.

"OH MY GOD... It's... It's...-"

"CAIUS BELLEVILLE!"Katniss completes her sentence.

Caius gives them the same, broad smile. Sanita pretends to faint. Katniss joins it as well!

"Mr. Belleville! It is a pleasure to meet you. I am-"

"Miss Sanita Bullocks. Sanita Hawthorne, rather!"

"Why! Yes! You are right!"

"I know your father. He is a virtuous man!"

"That is so kind of you, Mr. Belleville! "

"As for you, young lady, your mother and I were good friends! Your father is a friend of mine as well!" Caius says, turning towards Katniss. They keep on talking like that. The ladies seem to love Caius!

"What is this commotion going on?" Vick asks.

"Why, it is Caius Belleville himself! " Sanita says.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss' POV

Something is wrong. Terribly wrong. Panem is in no better condition than it was under Snow. Till now, Paylor had never addressed the citizens of Panem even once. Why is she doing this? Till now, I was busy with my children. I never really cared about the government. But now, looks like I have to. I sit in the hall, all by myself, breaking my head about the incapable Paylor and her government. I see Peeta whispering into Annie's ears. They approach me.

"Katniss, there is a small change in the plan. In a week, we will be going to 2 for my cousin, Myra's son's wedding. And I'd be really happy if you came along as well!"Annie says.

"Katniss, say yes! It's a yes from our side. " Peeta says.

"Including Mr. Mentor?"

"Including Mr. Mentor." asserts Peeta.

"I strongly believe in a saying called Majority wins. It's a yes from my side as well!"

"Well. Wonderful!" Annie says.

"What about the surprise you were talking about, eh?" I ask Peeta.

"Doesn't exist anymore! " is the reply.

Wonderful. Atleast we get to visit another district. The children would be excited.

Gale's POV

"Sanita and Katniss, go inside. I want you to have a look at Mrs. Bullocks's dress." I say. They obey me. Vick turns to leave when Caius says "Young man, can we have a chat?" Vick looks at me and I give him a signal to continue. Caius gets into the transaction mode.

"Vick, are you really interested in , marrying Sanita Bullocks?" Caius asks.

"Yeah!"

"He's lying! That day we had an argument. He wants to marry some Amigo-"

"Amiga, Gale!"

"Is her surname Krause?!"

"Yess. How does that matter?"

"When did you meet her? How?"

"Caius, you are scaring him!" I say. He ignores me.

"When did you meet her the latest!?"

"This Sunday."

"Whatt?! Are you sure that you met Amiga Krause?"

"Hell yeah... We wanna marry each other!"

"Thankyou, Vick. Wish you a happy married life in advance!"

"No! I don't wanna -"

"Got to go! Bye! " He says and rushes out of the house.

"Why did you tell Mr. Belleville? "

"Because I went mad!" I say and storm off into the ladies' room.

"Hey Sanita and Katniss! How is the dress?" I ask.

"Amazing!" they say in unison.

"Vick dear, why so gloomy? Come..." Sanita says.

"Oh please, my dear Bullock cart! Not interested! " Vick says amd goes away.

"I love him for this. His sarcasm." Sanita says. Katniss rolls her eyes.

"Okay Katniss baby! I have to go home! Bye.." Sanita says.

" Bye!" Katniss says. As soon as Sanita leaves, Katniss sighs in relief.

"Uncle! She is intolerable!"she says. Vick and Katniss are best friends. She always says that she wants her boyfrnd, if she had any, like Vick and not like me.

"I know right!..."Vick says and plants a kiss on Katniss's cheek.

"Let us play Pictionary!"

"Okay!" Katniss and Vick start playing Pictionary. It is so annoying! Banquo insists on getting Sanita get married to Vick, even though I told him that Vick's heart lies with someone else! It is of no use. Banquo is hiding something from... The phone rings. "Gale! O Big Brother! Lift the phone!" Vick shouts. I pick the phone.

"Hello!" I say

"Mmm... May I speak to Vick!?" says the male voice. It is not his voice.

"Vick!" I say. He comes and takes the phone.

Peeta's POV

I come away from Katniss so that I can call Gale. Annie and Haymitch are along with me. Gale picks up the call.

"Hello!" Gale says.

"May I speak to Vick?" I change myvoice. In a moment, he comes on line.

"Hello! "

"Vick! It's me! Peeta Mellark, Katniss's husband! "

"Whaa?"

"Sshh... Don't tell Gale about this plan. Lets give them a surprise! "

"What surprise? What plan? Tell whom?"

"Katniss and Gale." And I tell him my plan. Annie and Haymitch, who are standing right beside me, are talking to each other in loud voices so that they can divert the attention paid to me towards themselves. From the corner of my eyes I see Prim and Willow teasing Finnick. Whenever I wonder whether Vick is listening to me or no, he says a 'hmm' or 'ohkaay...' as a response to what I had been saying. After I finish telling my plan, silence follows for a moment. "A good plan. I am thrilled. If the surprise works out as it is supposed to work out, this will be the best thing that would have happened to Gale after ! Mabel's death."

"Mabel?"

"Gale's wife. She died in a car crash!"

"Sorry."

"Sorry for what? Anyways, I'll send you the flight tickets. You'll reach 2 by day after tomorrow. We can spend 3 days before the marriage! "

"Thankyou! "

"I know that you mean it. Peeta, you are the best thing that has ever happened to Katniss. "

"Thanks" He hangs the phone. Annie asks me, "Plan done?"

"Plan done!" I assert.

"I am really happy! Katniss is meeting Gale! Katniss is-" Haymitch never completes his sentence. Katniss interrupts us.

"What did I do?" Haymitch shuts up. I had never seen Haymitch happier or feeling guilty as he was now.

"Ummm... Haymitch is happy with the fact that you had accepted to come to 2 along with us." Annie covers up. Haymitch and I say a lot of 'yeahs!' and 'exactly's. The kids approach us.

"Mom are they coming along with us?" Willow asks Annie.

"Yes!" Annie says. The kids start hooting joyously.

"When are we starting off?" Katniss asks.

"Myra is going to send the flight tickets tomorrow. " I say

"Flight?" Finnick asks. Their eyes are lit up.

"Yeaah!" Haymitch says. They start hooting again. Haymitch goes and plays with the children.

"We are going to have a good time!" I say. Katniss nods her head.

She is going to enjoy the surprise.

Gale's POV

After Vick hangs the phone, silence follows. "Katniss! Come let me show you what Friendsbook is!"

"Friendsbook? The one where you share stuff?"

"Yeah!" Both of them go to Vick's room. The doorbell rings. I find Peter Gray,at the other end of the house.

"Madam wishes to speak to you! Now..."

"Okay!" I remind myself of the conversation I had with Caius. I decide to call him. Peter waits outside beside his car. I shut the door and quickly go to my room. I dial his number. He lifts the phone.

"Gale!" he says. "Any problem? "

"No! I am going to Paylor. Now!"

"Do one thing. Record your conversation. Send it to me."

"If you broadcast it, she will stop calling me and we will no more know of her plans!"

"Kay! I'll do something else!" I hang the phone. I swiftly wear on a formal suit and bid the guys at home a farewell.

"Sir! Please come in!" Peter says. I get in. We reach the airport in an hour. The airport at 2 is supposedly the best in Panem. Believe me, it is horrible. Very untidy. "Sir, we have a special jet booked to Capitol. We shall reach our destination in an hour."

"An hour?!" I ask, taken aback.

"Yes sir."

We do reach there in an hour. Fifty five minutes to be precise.

The Capitol had changed. I had been to the Capitol 10 years ago. Silly me, more than 15. It is in a much better condition. It's greener. It has developed as well. But, the people of Capitol have become dumber. For instance, Sanita. The Capitol women were always the same, though. My surroundings are beautiful. Peter beckons me to enter a cave sort of thing which I hadn't noticed at all. I obey. It looks like a cave from outside, but, once you enter, it is a headquarters. For something. The presence of authentic gadgets says it so. Probably Paylor is going to host the re-enactment of the Hunger Games. Technology has developed so much, they could do the shooting in these headquarters and then use the graphics...

"Sir, here comes Madam Paylor! " Peter says as he bows. I don't bow. The ones following Paylor, probably her 'fans' or something, glare at me with amazement. Paylor uses a gesture which indicates them to stop bowing.

"Since he doesn't inhabit the Capitol, he doesn't know the rules, my dear Paylorians!"

"Paylorians? " I ask. For some reason, I taste bile in my mouth.

"Followers of Paylor!" Peter says. Involuntarily, there is a look of disgust on my face.

"It is not so disgusting, Hawthorne! " I notice there is a change in her voice. When I met her for the first time, her voice sounded friendly. Now, hostile and solemn. Unlike a rebel's.

"May I know the reason for your call, _ma'am_'' I say, saying ma'am forcefully.

"You can call me by my name, Gale!" Her followers stare at her, their eyes widened. I smile. I didn't call her ma'am out of the respect I had for her. I called her so thatI don't annoy the Paylorians. Baah! It is irritating. I am never going to call them Paylorians. Unless I am forced to.

"Stella and Petruchio, follow me. The rest can leave!" Paylor orders. "To hear is to obey!" they mutter and leave.

There is complete silence. Except for me and Paylor, the rest sit down on the chairs.

"So, how are you? Enjoying the authority and the treatment of a goddess? "

"You guessed it right. How is life, in the absence of Mabel?"

"How do you know Mabel?"

"Being the President has some benefits! "

"So Stella and Petruchio... Your children?" The rest widen their eyes. "Madam mother, give me the permission to send him to Kingdom Come!" growls Petruchio. Stella, his sister puts her hand on her brother. Peter starts trembling with fear.

"Oh. How do you know?"

"Being a citizen , former citizen rather, of 12 has its benefits. I can understand such stuff. So, who is their father? I thought you were an unmarried woman?"

"Have you never heard of such a thing as adoption? " I nod. Stella and Petruchio barely sit in their seats. Peter speaks up "Madam, why don't we come to the point?"

"Yes. Good one, Gray. I shall pay you. You need to do what I tell you to. Obey what I tell you to. Deal?!"

"I ain't Stella and Petruchio to do whatever you say. I am Gale Hawthorne! "

There is a smirk on Paylor's face. Her children don't have a smirk on their face. Yet, their features don't match. Not adopted at all.

"Deal. I shall tell you what to do."

"They aren't adopted. Are they?"

"Can we kill him?" say her children in unison.

"Stella and Petruchio, calm down! Come in."she says. We follow her, with Stella glaring at me. Or is she smiling at me?


	9. Chapter 9

Prim's POV

Willow and I sit in the beach. Willow loves the beach and so do I. Finnick is with Haymitch. A metre far away from us. They are audible. I heard them talk about _us._ I just hear Haymitch say " Leave the lovebirds alone, Fin!"

"Ooh! Flying in the air! Like birds!" Finnick says.

"Not in that meaning!"

"Birds fly, don't they?"

"Aarggh! Never mind! You are just a child!"

"No! I am 7 years old!" Haymitch laughs at Fin. So do we. They move far away from us. Silence follows. Willow throws a pebble into the sea. I just watch him. " Heard what they said?" Willow asks.

"You mean, Haymitch? " I ask.

"Yeah!"

"Finnick is still a child. Look at the way he misunderstood Haymitch's words!" I say.

"I meant the one before that!" Willow asks. I don't reply. As he waits for my reply, I go and collect some more pebbles and put them in his lap. He takes a pebble into his hands and throws it into the sea. It falls pretty far away. Ifwe weren't in this awkward condition, Willow would've spoken about it with pride for days and days. He continues to throw the pebbles into the sea and I continue to stare at his act. The view is amazing ; The blue coloured seas surrounded by the dark green hils. The sun, orange in color is just about to set. No, it looks like hiding behind the green hills to take some rest, so that it can rise again to carry on with its routine. Being a nature lover, I would've enjoyed this view, if it weren't for this awkward condition. Oh! I feel queer. All because of this stupid question Willow asked me, though he knows the answer,

"Wasn't I audible enough?"

"You were, I didn't want to answer."

"Why?"

"Because... I..."

"Yes? You? What?" His eyes widen. Should I tell him the reason? Yes. I should.

"I-" I never complete the sentence. Finnick interrupts me.

"The tickets have come! Yaay!" We quickly take to our heels and run.

I could not tell him the reason behind my rejection.

Gale's POV

Paylor and her company, namely, Stella, Petruchio and Peter lead me to a room. The room looks gigantic; It has got some thousands of chairs. Then I realize- it isn't a room. It's a hall. More like an auditorium. Petruchio whispers something into his mothet's ears. She nods her head. He goes and closes all the doors. Stella and Peter are compelled to do the same. They close all the doors and Petruchio stares at me with a malicious look in his eyes.

"You can't kill me. Even if that is what makes you people happier!" I assert. They laugh; except for Stella and Peter.

"Kill? You? Now? Never! " Paylor says.

"If it wasn't for my madam mother's orders, I would've sent you to kingdom come by now!"

"Then, what do you want me to do? Advertise Panem? Get it to everyone's attention."

"Precisely!" She says.

"What?"

"I want you to do the advertising part. I want you to make the citizens of Panem believe that my government was better than Snow's."

"You are right. It _was_ better. It isn't, now!"

"SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO MADAM MOTHER IN THAT MANNER?" Petruchio shouts at me. Stella and Peter don't reply. Neither does Paylor.

"Stella, take Petruchio to his cabin. Gray, go along with Stella. Gale, we need to talk." She says. Till they leave, she has a warrior-like look on her face. As soon as they leave, the warrior-like look on her face melts. She looks at me stoically. Then creases form on her face.

"Gale... I need your help. There is a-"

"I don't want such details. I will do the work you have given me. Promote _ your_ Panem!"

"Okay. Promote my Panem!" she says.

"Deal done. Now, about my payment..."

"How much do you want?"

"I shall ask you some money. For a week. You shouldn't say no. Petruchio needs to give me the money. _Petruchio_"

"I don't think Petruchio would accept to the officer. How about Stella? Or, if you want someone not related to this, Amiga can serve to the purpose?"

"Amiga? Who is that?" I ask, intrigued. I start shuddering, without my notice. It is not her. _Not her._

"Amiga. Amiga Krause. Her father, Horsentio Krause, was a husband of mine who died in the rebellion!" My ears are ringing. Amiga Krause... My brother wishes to marry her. One part of me wants to kill Paylor for being Amiga's mother.

_Me- Death to Paylor! She is Amiga's mother?_

_Me- Chill bro! I didn't think I was this stupid! Are you sure it is the same Amiga? _

_Me- Yes!_

_Me- Are you sure? I don't think it is Amiga Krause. I thought it was Amiga Clause! _

I scare Paylor for a second by shouting "Shut up!"

"What did I do now? I just gave you an offer. Whom would you choose? Stella or Amiga?"

"Amiga. Stella seems to hate me!"

"You think so? She loved your program! Guess she wants your autograph! "

"Anyways, Amiga is totally unrelated to this business. So, I'd like to take it from her. Can I meet her?"

"Now? Mmm... Your wish. She is speaking to someone special right now. But, you could go. Here, in the Shellac Headquarters. " So, the name of these headquarters are Shellac Headquarters. Hmm. In a moment, I find myself wandering through the corridors of Shellac. All the rooms are the same; square shaped with blue colored walls. I had noticed many pictures. All of them contain one thing in common- Paylor. I sigh. I made a promise to Paylor. That I'd promote Paylor's government. But, how? As I wander through tje corridors without knowing my destination, I make plans in my mind. I succeed in making the final plan but fail in finding Amiga. As I was about to retreat, I hear the voice of a female. What if it's Amiga?

"Ohh! Really? I never knew that Mr. Nerd loved me! Hmm... Can you please convey a message to Mr. Nerd that Miss. Beauty loves him as well! " I open the door.

"Ohh Sweetheart I lov- Hey who are you?" The first part was addressed to her dear Mr. Nerd while the second part referred to me.

"Miss Krause, May I talk to you!"

"One sec, Vicky! "

"Vicky?"

"Vick Hawthorne. My husband!" She says. She says it with such surity, I open my mouth wide .

"Could you please give me the handset?" I ask. She gives it to me, hesitantly.

" If Amiga is your wife, what about Sanita? "

"Who are you? How do you know Sanita!?" She asks, shocked.

"Well, my dear dame, I am Vick's brother -Gale Hawthorne"

Katniss's POV

The children love those flight tickets. Being a baker's children, Prim and Finnick never got to board a plane. No one in 12 ever did. As Willow was the source of income for his family, they never boarded a plane either.

"When are we starting off?" I ask.

"Today is Wednesday. On Saturday! " Annie replies.

"Where does Myra live, exactly?"

"How would I know? I live in 4, not 2!"

"Like, in the outskirts of 2 or Proper 2?"

"No idea!" she says.

"Mr. Mellark, Mrs. Mellark, could we set out to Ocean Market atleast now?"

"Sure, Mr. Odair!" Haymitch says.

"Nobody asked you, Mr. Abernathy! "

"Willow! I hate it when someone makes fun of Haymitch! He is like the only family I've got besides mother, Peeta and the kids!"

"Oh Mrs. Mellark! All of the victors and their family are one! One family!"

"He certainly knows how to talk like his father!" Peeta says and a roar of laughter breaks out.

Prim and Fin laugh as well. Prim... Willow... Finnick... Looking at these children's faces, for once I forget my problems. Right then, we hear a knock on the door. Haymitch opens it.

" Hello sir! I am Peter Gray! May I come in?!"

"Please!"

The children go to play while Mr. Gray sits in the drawing hall. Annie gives him some coffee.

"Nice view, you have got there!"

"Yes, Mr. Gray! 4 is, after all, known for it's beauty!" Peeta says.

"Please call me Peter, sir!"

"Yes, Peter. May I know the reason for your arrival?" Haymitch asks.

"I am from the Capitol. Madam President! "

"Who else would look this awful?" Haymitch sniffs. Peter hears him, but decides to ignore him.

"Paylor? What for?" Annie asks, sitting on the couch, next to Haymitch.

"Madam wishes to meet all of you!"

"Now?" Peeta asks.

"Yes. You could be here back by tomorrow. "

"Good. We need to attend a wedding. My cousin Myra's!" Annie says. "In 2!"

"Sir, madam, can we start off? Now!"

"We shall inform the children to take care of themselves! "

"Children? Alone?" Peter's eyes glister. "I shall send some protection! "

"The children can take care of themselves! Better off without you scumbags!" Haymitch says. Peeta squeezes his hands.

"Madam!" he turns toward me "If I were you, I'd tell that man to filter the words he throws out!" Haymitch sniffs.

"Alright! Please wait outside! We shall be there in a moment! " Peeta says. He obeys him. After telling the children to take care of themselves and telling them not to bother Granny Everdeen, we leave. We get into Peter's car and ride to the airport. In an hour, we reach it.

"We booked a special jet. Shall reach the Capitol in two hours!" We do, actually. Astoundingly.

"This, madams and sir_s_, is the Capitol! Paylor's flourishing Capitol!" It looks much better than Snow's. Green. My favorite color.

"We need to go to the Shellac Headquarters right now!"

"Why don't we get refreshed!?" Haymitch suggests. We find the idea nice. Peter doesn't.

"Talking to Madam is more important than us getting ready!" Peter asserts. We don't reply. We set out to these headquarters. On our way, Haymitch and Peeta decide to lighten up the air. They start cracking lame jokes. Obviously, we laugh; Annie and I.

"Why is Paylor all over the Capitol?" Peeta asks. Haymitch is supposed to say something dumb! But, without his knowledge, he utters the truth.

"She is worshipped by The Capitol! Her followers, Paylormen!"

"That is something sexist! What about women?" Peeta asks. Before we laugh, Peter does.

"The oaf, without his knowledge has spoken the truth. We, the people of Capitol are the followers of Paylor. Just like Mr. Peeta said, Paylormen sounds sexist. We call ourselves Paylorians! "

"Paylorians? " Peeta and I ask in unison.

"Uh-huh!" says Peter. Though they continue with their jokes and we continue to laugh, something bothers me. Paylor? Paylorians? Crazy is not the word!

"Welcome, Panemers, to the Shellac Headquarters! " Peter announces. We all seem to be enthralled by its , massive structure.


	10. Chapter 10

Katniss's POV

The Shellac headquarters are massive. We are all enthralled by its massive structure. Before anyone of us could say anything, Peter and a man in his early twenties and a woman in her mid-twenties lead us in. "Miss. Krause, lead Miss. Everdeen and Miss. Cresta in! Mr. Krause, lead Mr. Abernathy and Mr. Mellark in. Quick!" Peter orders.

"I am no more Miss. Everdeen, you see! I am married to Peeta Mellark!" I say. Peeta nods his head.

"I am not Miss. Cresta either... I am married to Finnick Odair." Annie chokes as she utters Finnick Odair's name. The woman laughs. "This proves that your English is weak! You should use the word was." Annie glares at her.

"Hey woman-"

"Call me Stella. Estelle Krause. I prefer Stella!"

"Whatever! You haven't married anyone! Losing someone you love is painful! " Annie sobs.

"Kidding. Finnick was one of my favorite victors. When I found out that he was gettong married to you, I got pretty jealous. Ironically, I was just 15 then!" She hands out a hanky to Annie who dabs her eye with it. "Stella! Petruchio! " So, the man's name is Petruchio " Please lead them to Madam Paylor!" They nod their heads and do as Peter says. After going through a lot of corridors, we reach our destination. Paylor stands with her back facing us. Peeta opens his mouth first. Pretty obvious.

"May I have a word with Madam Paylor? I would like to ask her what all it would take to become a Paylorian!"

"You could consult me for that-" Petruchio is cut short by Peeta.

"Please, Mr. Krause, I have to meet Madam Paylor! " Peeta pleads with him. Petruchio looks at Estelle who nods. Peeta goes in alone.

Peeta's POV

" If I am not wrong, You must be Paylor!"

"Why! It's me! President Paylor!"

" I am sorry, madam! During the war, I was hijacked by the then President. And, after the war, I had got married to Katniss and continued my father's profession; I am a baker."

"I can see that! So, you didn't recognize me!"

"It is the same witn almost everyone among Panem. Everybody knows that they are ruled by a fine, just woman named Paylor, but nobody knows how she looks and they want to ask her a lot of questions and more than that, they want to thank her for assuring their well-being! "

"Oh! That was my duty. It is nice of you, Peeta Mellark!"

"How do you-"

"I really am an unbiased woman. I know the name of a common man and he doesn't know my name!"

"I know your name! Just couldn't recognize you!" I laugh. "How does that call you unbiased? Unbiased means-"

"Whatever! What do you want me to do for you?"

"A small request. Personal and for Panem!"

"I know what your request 'For Panem' is! You have got a Personal request!?For the President of your country? Interesting! Carry on!"

"Is Gale Hawthorne associated with this?"

"With what?"

"This meeting. If you won't mind, may I mmm..." I hesitate.

"Go on, my boy!"

"mmm..._ forbid_ you from uttering the word 'Gale' or talking about him?" I say, trembling before her.

"Oh! That was unexpected! Now, I permit you to forbid me from using that word. I am afraid, he is here in Shellac, talking to my eldest daughter, Amiga Krause"

"Daughter, milady? Where is your husband, now?"

"Dead. During the war!"

"Gale is here. What do we do now?"

"Go to my guest house! The Utopian Headquarters. "

"Thankyou!" I say and take her palm into my hands and kiss it. She withdraws it, laughing!

"Katniss is lucky to have a flattering husband like you, Peeta!"

"I am lucky to have a pure wife like Katniss! "

"Are you sure she is pure?" Paylor jokes. Though I hate the joke, I laugh. How dare she cracks a joke on Katniss?

"Not in that meaning. By heart! "

"I know. From the beginning, I mean, your first Hunger Games, you were made for each other!"

"No! With the passage of time, we made ourselves for each other. Both of us have got flaws. It is our flaws that makes us love each other!"

"Okay, this is the first time I spoke to a Panemer, other than the Capitol people. Left me touched! I shall soon have a tour. Something like the Victor tour! Wasn't that what you wanted? "

"I couldn't have put it better , myself, , ma'am!"

"One more thing.. Why do you want me to see to it that the topic of Gale doesn't rise!? Scared that Katniss might leave you?"

"No. She is going to meet Gale soon. A surprise given to her by Haymitch and me. I don't want anyone to ruin that surprise! Please madam! I beg of you!"

"Okay fine! Now, please proceed to the Utopian Headquarters! "

"Thankyou madam!"

As I exit, I hear Paylor say "What a fine man!". I am pretty sure that she will do as I say. I left her spellbound. That is pretty obvious. There is hardly anyone who doesn't fall for my extreme sweetness! I walk out with my mark smirk on my face. Katniss runs toward me and says "Peeta!? Why did you take so long? I thought something happened to you!"

"Sweetheart! Are you talking about the Peeta Mellark? Katniss Everdeen's Peeta Mellark? " Haymitch says.

She laughs and plants a kiss on my mouth. The only problem with her is that she doesn't apply anything. She is a natural beauty. To me!

"Oh stop it, both of you!" Estelle moans. I like calling her Estelle as she doesn't prefer to be called the same! Her brother nods his head. "Estelle, Petruchio and Peter... President madam is calling you. She needs to talk to you."

"Estelle? Stella!" She says. We laugh. As they go to Paylor, I tell the others what happened, omitting the Gale talk part. I whisper into Annie's ears about the Gale part, who in turn tells Haymitch. Luckily, Katniss doesn't get to know. After a while, Petruchio and Estelle come out.

"Hmm... Peeta Mellark! The one who manipulates the President madam herself!" Petruchio sighs.

"Hey! I didn't manipulate her! I just told her what would be good for the future of Panem."

"That's true!" Estelle adds.

"Stella! Take them to the Utopian Headquarters! I have to talk to Ga- err.. Someone important! " Petruchio says. I look at him, who has a look of apology on his face. I nod my head. Estelle nods her head, and leads us towards the car.

Gale's POV

"Amiga! Do you have any idea what is happening! The re-enactment of the Hunger Games! " I say.

"Is that all you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who said the re-enactment of the Hunger Games is taking place?"

"What do you mean?!"

"It is much worse-" Petruchio interrupts her.

"Sister Amiga, may I talk to Mr. Gale Hawthorne for a moment?"

"Go on, Brother Petruchio! " she sighs. We move out of Amiga's cabin. As we move out, I see a crestfallen Amiga. She certainly doesn't want me to talk to Petruchio. Something is wrong.

"Gale.. You have to leave. Now! Madam mother's orders!"

"Now? But why?!"

"No idea. You can come tomorrow! Peter shall come to 2 to receive you. We shall book the jet again. You have to leave. Please!"

"Alright! But, may I speak to Amiga for a moment? "

"I am afraid, not now! By the way, I am sorry for that rude behavior over there."

"Its alright, mate!" I say. As I leave, I hear Petruchio and Amiga having a forced conversation. I hide behind the door and try to eavesdrop.

"But, Sister Amiga! You have to listen to Madam Mother!"

"I'm afraid I can't do it, Brother Petruchio! Please leave me alone."

"But why, Sister Amiga? "

"I don't want to. Isn't that one of the reasons I said yes to Vick's proposal? I want to have a life that is un-Capitol. I want to live like a normal person from the districts!"

"You just didn't call me Brother Petruchio! "

"Brother Petruchio! "

"Sister Amiga! Please!"

"Brother Petruchio! I can't lead a life like you! Leave me alone!" She shouts. Petruchio leaves the room. I quickly slide into the corridor. In no time, I reach the exit. I have made my plans. I shall use the money Paylor gives me in recruiting people for the rebellion. The rebellion has to be done. For the future of our children. Our country.

"Peter! I need to go!" I shout, standing in front of the Shellac Headquarters. In a moment, I see Peter running towards me with a look of anger in his eyes

"Sir! Never do that again!" he says. Both of us set off to a moment, we reach the airport and from there, I reach 2. As soon as I reach home, Vick and Katniss stare at me.

"What?" I ask them.

"Why did you go to the Capitol, dad?" Katniss asks.

"Hey Catnip, -"

"To call off the marriage? I knew it! You hated Sanita from the beginning! "

"That is true. I am afraid I can't call off the marriage! "

"But why, dad!?"

" Because we owe Sanita's father . He is the reason for the luxurious life we are leading. He gave me a job. His daughter, Sanita loves Vick. They studied in the same university.

"Really? I never knew!" Vick says. Katniss laughs.

"Alright... I shall marry her. I'll talk to Amiga!"

"Amiga?! You are saying no to Sanita for Amiga? "

"Yeah."

"Even if you don't want to marry her, you have got no choice. The marriage is after four days. We have to get ready."

"Well said, Mr. Hawthorne! We'll have to get my son-in-law ready!" we hear a female voice. Mrs. Bullocks.

"Hello Mrs. Bullocks! " Vick says.

"My dear son-in-law! Call me Regan."

"Alright, Regan!"

"That's better. What about Hazelle, Rory and Posy?"

"They are still in 12. Mom is still sad with the fact that my marriage isn't happening at 12. Are gonna come to 2 one day before the marriage! "

"It's a pity! They're going to miss the Capitol fun!"

"Fun? Is that called fun?!"Katniss laughs.

"Catnip! Go to your room...NOW!" I shout. She obeys.

We move forward into Vick's room. I need to talk to Caius. But when?


	11. Author's note- a synopsis till chpt 10

_This is weird..._

_I felt that the story is pretty confusing! And, if I take gazillions of years to upload one chapter, you will forget what all had happened in the previous chapters. So, here you go!_

_Katniss and out to 4, to meet Mrs. Everdeen, Annie and Willow. (They decide to spend some... I don't know how many days.. Thought that wasn't important!) On the other hand, Gale's brother, Vick is getting married to Sanita Bullocks, the daughter of Banquo Bullocks, the man who gave Gale a job ( Gale is Panem's Bear Grylls! Now... Don't ask me who Bear Grylls is. What is Google for? )So, he basically roamed all around Panem(the forests, obviously... Just like Bear Grylls!) . Sanita likes Vick but Vick likes a lady called Amiga Krause. Now, this Amiga Krause is Paylor's daughter. Gale meets Caius Belleville, who works in a channel called Panem007. Both of them decide to start a rebellion. Paylor estimates that something has to be done to stop it (she doesn't know about Gale and Caius) For this, she calls Gale. Caius tells him to go to Paylor so that they can get to know Paylor's plans. If we have a look from Paylor's POV, she decides to call Katniss and co. and Gale to help her suppress the rebellion. Caius tells Gale that to entertain the Capitol, the re-enactment of Hunger Games is taking place. On the other hand, Katniss and co. discuss about the abductions of children. Are these two linked? When Gale goes to meet Amiga, she tells him that it is something worse happening. What is it?_

_Willow, Finnick and Annie's child likes Prim. But, she is saying no. Why?_

_I am really sorry if this was confusing. Honestly, I don't know what I had written. If you find it confusing, please read it once again. Clarity in the story will increase the rate of understanding. Believe me, you will find the story interesting. You have got many surprises.I have no idea what Inam going to do in the upcoming chapters. Read it and comment! _


	12. Chapter 11

Katniss's POV

We reach the Utopian Headquarters. Estelle leads us into our the fifth floor. Our surroundings aren't that great. Estelle tells us that many of the important officials of the Capitol stay over here. Peeta and Haymitch a room and Annie and I. Before she leaves, she says " Do you need anything else!?"

"Oh yes, please. Our children!" Annie and Peeta say in unison. Haymitch and I look at each other.

"They are safe with mother!" I say. Haymitch nods. Peeta and Annie look uncomfortable.

"Katniss is right! Let them stay with Katniss's mother! " Estelle says.

"But... Estelle, they might trouble her!" Peeta says.

"Peeta, if they come here, they will be troubled! " Haymitch says.

"Did you just call me Estelle? "

"Let them stay at 4! Estelle, when are we going to 4?" Haymitch asks.

"Probably by tomorrow evening. " She shrugs.

"Good!" Haymitch says

"Did you just call me Est-"

"We don't need anything except for food! Convince us that the Capitol food is simply delicious! " Peeta says.

"Simply delicious? Way more than that!" Estelle says.

"Then prove it, sweetheart! " Haymitch says. We smile at each other.

"This is a matter of prestige for Madam Paylor!" I add. The rest look at me with astonishment.

"Yes! This is a matter of prestige for Madam Mother! I shall send the best of the food available in Panem! " she says. We sit in the boys' room, ready to devour anything Estelle sends in.

In a moment, the food arrives. "Tuck in!" I imitate Effie, though I don't remember her using that word anytime. It just felt right, imitating her. We do tuck in. The food available was delicious. We were so hungry, we could even call grass and water a sumptuous meal. After filling our stomachs, we sit in a round table conference.

"So.. Why do you think Paylor called us?" Peeta asks.

"To give us such a sumptuous meal! " Haymitch jokes. We don't laugh.

"Aren't we continuing the game?"

"No."

"Okay! "

"I think it has something to do with the abductions of the children!" Annie and Haymitch look at her with a look of surprise on their faces.

"Why are you so shocked!?"

"It just didn't strike our dull brains!" Peeta says. Haymitch nods. I think they are mocking me.

"Really?" she raises her eyebrows.

"This is no time for jokes!" Haymitch confirms.

"Tell us more of your predictions and estimations, Water girl! Finnick's lady!" Peeta says. And she tells us.

"I think she wants to compensate for what had happened!"

"You mean..._she_ abducted the children? " Peeta asks.

"No... Gods! Which President would do that? I meant, she had never really talked to us after that!"

"Never really? Never." Peeta asserts.

"Yeah! She has to tell us a lot! Why she brought the Capitol back into life again! Why there is no development I the districts! What the Capitol is doing for its living! Why she never spoke to us! If she is in association with guys from anothet country-"

"Stop it, Abernathy! When did you become a stackhouse of info?" Annie says

"I work in the medicine factory!"

I don't say anything. I just stare at Annie. Her mental condition has changed after Finnick's death. Willow is lucky. The way she is speaking, her way of thinking... It has become matured. Maybe mother did something.

"Katniss... What do you say? Did you like my plan? " Annie asks. She had made a plan? Brilliant!

"What plan?"

"Gods..." And she tells me the plan. Impressive isn't the word! I say yes.

Gale's POV

"Vicky dear... What are you going to wear for the bachelor's party?"

"What is that, now?"

"You and your friends are the only ones who celebrate. The others sit around, watching your enjoyment"

"What sort of a party is that, now!?"

"Vick..." I say.

"Alright! The white one!"

"Mine was the same selection! " Mrs. Bullocks says. I understand that Vick wants to irritate her.

"I shall wear the pink one!"

"Pink? That is girlish! However, you can mix it with-"

"I don't care, Regan. I want the pink one!"

"To hear is to obey!" she says and puts it aside. She doesn't like it. She doesn't mind.

"Now, Sanita's bachelor's party! "

"She has got one as well?"

"Yeah. Select one!"

"What am I going to do at her party?"

"Have you forgotten... Sit around!"

"This is bullshit!"

"Vick..."

"Alright, bro! The yellow one."

"Bright and cheerful! Wants to dominate his wife during her party! "

"Regan, not like-"

"Modesty? Not with me!" she says and puts it aside.

"Now, for the Ceremony of males! In this, you invite all the male guests to a cup of tea. The females sit around, observing the ceremony! "

"Gale..." he says.

"Regan, my dear, Vick is too excited for his marriage! " I say in my Capitol tone. Regan considers it.

"Alright sweety! Call me when he is... urr... Normal!"

"Sure!" she leaves. Vick hugs me.

"Vicky dear, what are you going to wear for the Cermony of clothes!?" I imitate Regan.

"What's that?"

"A ceremony where all the males start pressing the clothes and the females throw more clothes into the pile to aggravate them!" I shout, imitating her. We have a hearty laugh. "Super funny, bro! Wish I could tell this joke to someone else... Amiga!"

"Vick.."

"Amiga! Amiga! Here I come" he runs towards the telephone. I grab his hand.

"Vick! Do you know anything about Amiga's family?!"

"She is a Capitol woman! Sanita is one as well!"

"She is Paylor's daughter!" I shout. My voice echoes through the room. Vick covers his mouth in horror.

"She didn't-didn't- tell me!" Vick cries.

"Exactly! Why didn't she tell you?"

"Why?"

"She doesn't really like you!" I say. Vick is emotionally down. He sits on the floor, weeping uncontrollably. His eyes become puffy and his cheeks, streaked with tears. He wipes his tears, with a look of determination on his face.

"Call Regan. Let us discuss about the clothes I am going to wear for my marriage! "

Katniss's POV

Whoa! Annie is amazing! As per her plan, at midnight, after everybody is asleep, Peeta and Haymitch go down to the lobby. There is just 5 minutes left.

"Are you sure the plan is going to work, Katniss? " Peeta asks.

"Positive! It's Annie's plan!"

"That is what is scaring me! It's Annie's plan!"

"It'll work out, Peeta! Believe me!"

"I need some assurance! " He says licking his lip. I understand. But, when we are under hiding? Both of us hiding behind the door. Over here?

"Hurry up!" Peeta says. I put my mouth into his. He hugs me. Very tightly. Cozy. And, in moments like this, cozy is amazing! I hug him as well.

"Oh... Gross!" Haymitch says. Annie, who is standing right beside him is laughing.

"Well..." Peeta tries to explain.

"If Finnick were over here, we would've been in much worse position!" Annie says. We don't say anything. We start off. To accomplish the mission. Mission Info. To get some information about Paylor and her corrupt Capitol.

Since these headquarters were Paylor's personal, Annie felt that some information would be hidden over here. Peeta and Haymitch go down to the lobby. That is the first place. The place from where the mission starts. We start off a moment later after the boys. To search for any room which has got any useful information.

"Annie! Where do we start? "

"I don't know, Katniss! "

"You don't say! " In the first few minutes, we move about our room, not daring to do anything dangerous. But then, a mission is supposed to be dangerous. I move towards the elevator,when Annie squeezes my hand.

"Annie, we need to do something! Peeta and Haymitch are doing their part. We have to do our part." We descend to the first floor. All the doors are locked. What do we do? We roam in the corridor for sometime. From nowhere, we hear the sound of a door creaking. Someone is opening a door! Where do we hide? Annie , in panic, trips over a vase. I look around my surroundings. As I move forward to get her up, someone opens a door.

"Katniss! Hide! I'll manage! I am a mad girl, remember?" I do as she says. I go and hide inside the elevator, but leave the door open so that I don't drift away to some other floor. I see a woman walking towards Annie. She bends down to see who the person is. Annie does the 'mad-girl' act. She squeaks.

"Oh, darling! You do look familiar! " she says, careful not to scratch her head, orange in color. Her voice does sound familiar. Orange hair, familiar voice, I almost see her taking Annie to her room, before I recognize her

"Effie!" I yell as I run towards her, but she closes the door. I pant. Annie is with Effie. Safe. But where is Effie? If I yell out her name, I might wake up the others. If I don't, the mission won't be accomplished. What is Effie doing over here?! In the Utopian Headquarters? But then, I again remind myself of Estelle' s words - All the important officials of the Capitol stay over here. Effie is one of them. But, what work is she doing for the Capitol, now that there are no Hunger Games!

" EFFIE! I am out here. Please open the door!" I wail. No response. My eyes start welling up. Not because Annie is stuck up with her. Because I am relieved. After my marriage, I had never seen Effie. I thought Paylor killed her. I cry till my heart feels right. Right then, I hear the sound of a door creaking. Hoping that it is Effie, I hide behind a shoerack. The door opens and I see a silhouette of a woman coming out of the room.

"Katniss! " she yells. I quickly get up from hiding, and wave my hand.

"Unbelievable!" She croaks as she runs to hug me. She hugs me very tightly. I hug her back.

"Hey! My hair! You want to ruin it or what?"

Peeta's POV

Haymitch and I go to the lobby to check if we can find something of great importance. The lobby is empty, and we don't really find anything. The both of us search every corner of the lobby to find any piece of information. Alas, we don't.

"Why don't we check out the register? " he says. I move towards the reception and surely, we do find a register. I turn the pages of the register, but, the pages start tearing.

"It's super fragile! " I wail.

"Ssh! We might wake someone up!"

"What do I do?"

"Do one thing... Read what these pages contain!" he says, pointing at my hand

"Cabin 206- Petruchio Tahoe- 6 hours

Cabin 207'- Petruchio Tahoe- 6 hours..

Haymitch! All the rooms are in the name of Petruchio !" I say. I put the register aside, disappointed. I look at him, as if asking him if he has any idea.

"Let's go back to our cabin. What was the number, by the way?"

"No idea. Starts with 5!"

"You don't say!" We take the elevator and press 5, our destination. On reaching the 5th floor we begin to search for our cabin. After sometime, we succeed in doing so. "Couldn't do anything. Let's check if the girls did something!" I say.

"But, where are they?!" he asks. I point at their cabin, opposite to ours. " No! They aren't in their cabin!"

But, where are they? Need to search for them!

Katniss's POV

Effie gives us some coffee . Annie and I sit on the couch, enjoying it in such a cold atmosphere.

"Katniss dear, it has been ages since I saw you. How are you? How is Peeta? Have you any children?" she asks me.

"Yes. Primrose Mellark and Finnick Mellark!"

"Perfect! How do they look? Do they resemble their mother or their father? Does the girl look like your sister and does the boy behave like the original Finnick? What about Mr. Mentor? Is he living with you?" she shoots some questions at me. Annie chuckles, drinking her coffee.

"Later. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I am supposed to ask you. What are you doing here? "

"What do you mean?"

"I work for the Capitol, dear. I had come on some work." Effie says. Annie and I look at each other. Effie collects our cups as we finished drinking. As she moves towards the kitchen, Annie and I whisper to each other.

"Do you think we should ask her!?" Annie suggests

"Ask what?" I say, puzzled.

"Why Paylor called for us!" she says. I nod my head. As she approaches us, we move back to our original positions, staring at the wall as nothing had ever happened.

"Oh darlings! You should taste this! It's the Capitol's favourite! "

"What is it?!" Annie asks.

"Sushi. A Japanese dish!" she says. Annie and I stare at her, with shock. What is Japanese? What is sushi? What is happening? Annie tries to inspect the ingredients from afar. Effie laughs.

"Why! You can have a look at it!" she says, placing the queer dish in her hands. She takes it in her hands, scrutinising it. After a lot of time, ahe opens her mouth with astonishment.

"Why! It has got seafood!" Annie exclaims. I almost forgot the fact that she lives in 4. Effie nods her head. Annie tastes a morsel and her eyes widen.

"Simply amazing! The fish wrapped in the white substance is amazing!" she says. She beckons me to taste it. I put it in my mouth. Delicious! Effie stares at us with disbelief.

"The white substance? That's rice!" Annie shakes her head. We ask her for more.

"So.. The districts don't know sushi!"

"Exactly! But, why?" Annie asks. Effie seems to think. The creases on her forhead tell us that she is thinking beyond her capacity. After sometime, she shrugs.

"Don't know!" That answer was very much expected from a Capitol woman. They never think. Beauty and glamour is all they want. Effie was no exception.

"Effie... Why are you here?" I ask.

"Already told you! Work.."

"Could you be bit more specific?!" Annie adds.

"I'm afraid I can't, dear. Strictly forbidden. To mention Capitol business to the districts! "

"But, I am an exception, now, ain't I? You escorted me twice, you know me!"She sighs.

"Escorting you twice doesn't help, Katniss! I am sorry!"

"She won't mind, Effie. What's with this sudden introduction of foreign dishes?" Annie asks. Effie settles herself in a comfortable manner.

"A few decades back, not very long after the rebellion, a few people entered Panem. Illegally. "

"Ohh!"

"They needed some help. To overthrow their corrupt government. Shockingly, they called us Americans! "

"Americans? Sounds a little bit familiar! " I say.

"That is what we were called. In the past."

"What?!"

"Their leader, went to Paylor and said "May I meet the President? " Paylor said "I am the President! " "

"She is the President! " Annie says. I nod my head. Effie doesn't continue. "Want some more?!"

"Yes, please!" Annie says. She goes inside to get some more. Annie and I stare at each other; I see a mad gleam of shock dancing in her eyes.

"Japan? A queer name!" she whispers. I nod my head.

"Yes! But, is it important? I mean, is this information needed?"

"Course it is! Now, we actually have a question to torment her!" she whispers. Effie comes with a platter full of sushi.

"Here, take some! Even for Peeta and Haymitch! " she says. I widen my eyes. The boys!? Where are they? Annie has the look on her face as well. What happened to them? Did they find anything!? Did they get caught?

"I'll meet you later, Effie! Thankyou! " I say. She beckons Annie to carry the sushis along with her.

We run. Towards the elevator. To find out where the boys are.


	13. Chapter 12

Guys... Please review! It is the only way I understand whether you guys like my story or no. You could even PM me, but, reviewing is much , much bettter!

Please drop in a review or two! I have got a twist in Willow and Prim's story. If you think they're a really cute couple, I'll make their love win, or else... So, PLEASE REVIEW.

Peeta's POV

"Where are we going? " I ask Haymitch. He doesn't reply. When the elevator stops at the 4th floor, I understand the plan. We are going to search for them from the fourth floor itself.

"How do we call them?" Haymitch asks. "Annie.. Katniss... Are you guys here?!" I say. Haymitch beams at me.

"Annie... Katniss.. Are you here?!" I call out for them.

"Katniss... Annie... Are you here?!" Haymitch says, to mock me. We roam the corridors of the fourth floor. For an hour. Tired, we don't yell out their names anymore. We just roam, peeping from door to door.

"Dammnit!" Haymitch yells. Both of us are peeping into a door.

"Ahem... Ahem.." I hear a voice from behind. Since Haymitch is behind me, I assume that he is mimicking someone.

"Peeta. ?" Haymitch says.

"Stop mimicking! Focus on peeping! " I say. I hear Haymitch swearing.

"Peeta, please frame your sentence better. Please!" Haymitch says, tensed. I turn back as I notice the tension in his voice

"What the hec-" I am cut short by a mountain of a man, who has put his arm around Haymitch. Haymitch is staring at me, with a look of terror in his face.

"Focus on peeping.. Is that what you were doing?!" he asks. Haymitch shakes his head.

"Shut up, now, won't you?!" He scolds Haymitch. Haymitch shuts his mouth. I don't reply.

"I am waiting for your amswer, young man!" he says. As I think of an answer, I notice how alien and foreign the man looks. He looks like no one from the districts. And I know how the people from the districts look. He isn't from the Capitol, either!

"Do you not recognize us?!" I ask him. He shakes his head.

" I am Peeta Mellark! He is Haymitch Abernathy! "

"I don't see how that is going to help. You were trespassing. I have to take some action!"

"But sir-"

" Nobita Chan. You, Sir Chan!" he says. He beckons us to follow him.

"Sir Chan, please listen to us! We were searching for our..." Haymitch hesitates.

"Wives. I was searching for my wife, Katniss and him, Annie."

"I don't believe you!" Sir Chan says.

"You have to believe us, sir!" Haymitch adds. Sir Chan doesn't respond. We walk along with him. As we were about to take the elevator, I speak "Can we go by stairs?"

As we descend, I yell out "Katniss... Annie... Wherever you are, please come out!" We descend the third floor, the second floor. As we reach the first floor, a miracle happens

Katniss and Annie, standing along with Effie. Our very own Effie Trinket.

"Sir... Here they are- Katniss, my wife, Annie, my sister and Effie-"

"I know who Effie is!" Sir Chan snaps.

"How come you know Effie and not know us?!" Haymitch asks.

"Why should'nt I? Effie works for the Capitol. You?!" Sir Chan asks.

"He is from Japan!" Effie says. Katniss and Annie nod their heads, as if they understood something.

"Effie, do you know them!?" Sir Chan asks her.

"Nobita... Didn't Solanio tell you about the Hunger Games!?"

"The rebellion. Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark-" he widens his eyes as he realizes what he had done.

"Yes! It's us!" Annie says. Sir Chan doesn't say anything further.

"You can go!" Sir Chan says, after sometime. We walk towards the elevator as Katniss hugs me.

"Careful, Mockingjay!" I say.

"Peeta, Haymitch... I think we have got some news. Whether relevant or not!"Annie says.

Gale's POV

"Katniss! Look who has come!" I shout as they enter our house. Katniss widens her eyes as Rory and Mom enter.

"Uncle Rory! Grandma!" Katniss yells as she runs to hug them.

"Missed us, Catnip? " Rory asks. She nods her head. "Where is Aunt Posy?"

"Andy has got some exams! She, along with Uncle Patrick and Andy is going to come day after tomorrow! " Mother says.

"Curse Andy!" she mutters. Vick comes out of the room, crestfallen.

"Mother... Rory... Finally, you have come!" Vick says. He shows no emotion.

"Have you told Amiga that you are getting married?" Mother asks

"No-"

"Why?" Rory asks. So, everybody knows about Amiga except for me.

"She is Paylor's daughter! " Vick blurts out. Rory widens his eyes. When mother doesn't show any emotion, Rory stares at her, as if she had done something terribly wrong.

"What's wrong? " mother asks

"Mother... President Paylor! " Rory says. He stresses on President. Then, mother widens her eyes. Vick just stares at her with a gloomy face.

"That cursed liar!" is all she says.

"That's great, Vicky! " mother says. I ovehear them talking about something. What?!

"He'll be super excited! I am very happy for him!" Rory says. Vick nods his head.

"Who is going to be happy?" I ask. They hesitate.

"Mr. Bullocks. Banquo Bullocks! " Rory says.

"Gale, when are we going to show them-" Rory cuts him short

"2? Please do not forget the fact that we had once lived with you! Just 6 months ago, we moved to 12!"

"Rory, have you searched for Katniss? " I ask, not paying attention to what Vick asked.

"That is one of the reasons we moved to 12, Gale. But, 12 had changed. A lot! We have tried! "

"I called Peeta! Said he couldn't come!" I say. I see the 3 looking at each other.

"What?!" I ask.

"Can't help it. Rory, I was about to say When are we going to show them the Capitol!?" Vick says.

"Capitol!? When did you become a Capitol baby?" Rory asks.

"My in-laws are from the Capitol! So, yeah!"

"Momma, by the way, You have to meet Regan Bullocks, Vick's mother-in-law!" I say.

"Gale, No. She might laugh at me."

"She might look much better than you. But, you have got stuff, man! Common sense. She doesn't! " Vick says.

"You had actually uttered something useful, baby brother!" Rory says.

"You are baby brother! " Vick says.

"I had said that instead of Gale, big bro!" Rory defends himself.

Katniss's POV

"Okay, as a part of our mission, we went to the first floor. To find out if there was something useful! As a result, we found Effie! " Annie says.

"That's news!" Haymitch mutters.

"Yes! So, she told us that she was working for the Capitol! But, her previous work was escorting the tributes to the Games! Now, what is her work?!"

"That is weird!" Peeta says.

"Yes! She told us an even more weird thing. Some decades ago, not very long after the rebellion, some guys entered the country. Illegally! "

"Ohh!"

"They had to overthrow their corrupt government. Shockingly, they called us Americans! "

"We were called the same in the past!" Peeta informs us.

"Yeah! Their leader asked Paylor whether he could meet the president! " Annie continues.

"That is very weird!" Peeta says.

"This was what Effie told us. And, she also gave us a Japanese dish to taste!" she says, opening the cover containing the dishes. "Sushi!" she hands it over to the boys.

"Delicious! " Peeta and Haymitch mutter in unison.

"This was all we were informed. It's time for analysis. Haymitch. ?" Annie says.

"Yes. The dish and the illegal entrance of those queer Japanese proves that Paylor is in association with other countries."

"Exactly! " Peeta says.

"But, why didn't she tell us! None of us were aware of the presence of other countrymen! " I add.

"Katniss has an excellent point. I think she is hiding something from the districts! " Haymitch mutters.

"What could that possibly be?" Peeta asks, exasperated.

"Exasperation doesn't help, Dough boy! " Annie says.

"What does, the stupid, useless analysis? " Peeta counters.

"What happened, Peeta?" I ask him.

"Nothing, in particular! " Peeta replies. Haymitch mutters something into Annie's ears, and Annie repeats what he told her.

"Kiss him."

"Why?"

"Don't know! Might lighten up his mood!" she guesses. Alright. If they say so.

I swiftly put my mouth into his. He responds. It sends a jolt through my spine.

" How did you get this idea?" Annie asks him.

"My girl used to do that to me whenever I was frustrated. Before the Capitol murdered her!" After a series of kisses, Peeta finally holds me loose.

"I am back to normal, now!" Peeta mutters. We laugh. As Annie and Haymitch talk about life during the Games, I go into the bathroom to freshen myself up. The door of the bathroom opens with a creak, which weirdly, reminds me of the canon of the Games; the one that is shot to signify the death of a tribute. I shake my head. As the hot water pours on my naked body, the details of Prim's knowledge of our role played in the Games comes back to my head. Prim, my blossom, blooming flower, knows of the hardships faced by her parents. Yet, she is completely normal. Just as a girl is with her normal parents. She is too brave. 'Just like her mother!' Peeta's lines play in my head non-stop. Finnick is just 7. He hasn't found out anything yet. I wear on a green blouse and a matching skirt. My favorite color. I find them in conversation with Petruchio, Paylor's son in the hall.

"Ah! Katniss.. Finally, you have come. Mother awaits you!" he says.

Gale's POV

I take mom, Rory and Vick to the Bullocks' house. Since Sanita was getting married to Vick, they had taken a house in 2, where they could stay near their daughter. On our way, we see different sorts of trees planted alongside the road. The sky is cloudy, with a tinge of orange here and there. The moon is high in the sky with the stars accompanying it. "Here we are!" I bellow, so that they can sense our presence. Regan, along with Sanita, comes to greet us.

"Hello Hazelle! I am Sanita's mother. Regan Bullocks. But, I prefer Regan Sands! " she says.

"Nice to meet you, Regan. Hi Sanita! How are you?!"

"Absolutely fine, ma'am!" Sanita replies. She stares at Mother's dress with disgust. Vick clenches his fist, controlling his anger. Rory clears his throat, as if telling Mother something.

"Oh yes! Your dress is so lovely, Madam Bullocks! " she says. Vick and I look at each other, praising Rory's training.

"Please don't call me Madam Bullocks! " We three brothers smile at each other. "I prefer Madam Sands!" We don't speak anything further.

Mom smiles. But, if she was insulted, it also means that we were insulted.

"Madam Hawthorne, please come inside, let us have a look at your dresses!" Regan tells my mother, realizing her mistake. We follow her. Sanita's house is so huge, the entrance consists of a family photo of the Bullocks. Banquo and Regan sit in the chairs, Sanita standing in between.

"Beside this photo, a photo of Vick and Sanita, along with their family members shall be placed!" Regan says. Mother nods her head. As we go inside, the drawing hall is decorated with different photos of Sanita and Regan. In one of the photoes, Sanita stands feeding a dog, while in another, Regan stands beside Goneril, the famous singer.

"Don't worry! After marriage, since we are going to stay over here, I shall get these pics replaced, Vicky Bicky!" Sanita exclaims.

"Vicky Bicky!" Rory imitates her. Vick looks at him with fury. "Sanita! Let's not talk about living in this house!" Vick says.

"Why not, baby?"

"Your parents will be living. "

"Yeah! Us and my parents! " Sanita says. Mother and Rory look at Vick with pity.

"Sanita baby, we are going to live with my people. MY PEOPLE! Understand?!" Vick asserts. Sanita whispers something into her mother's ears.

"Vick, you are going to stay over here, with us!" Regan says.

"No." Vick says.

"Sanita wants to stay along with us and since I love Sanita, whatever she says must be done!"

"If not?"

"It will, at any cost!" Regan says. Vick stares at her with a mad gleam dancing in his eyes.

"At the cost of putting off the marriage!? Marriage is put off! I , VICK HAWTHORNE, AM CALLING OFF THE MARRIAGE! " Vick bellows and walks out of the room.

"Mommaa!" Sanita starts weeping. Vick stops, and changes his course of movement. Towards Sanita.

"I don't want to marry a mama's girl like you! If you want something, earn it! Don't get it by telling your rich parents! Moreover, I hate people like you who think they can do anything with money. I hate the Capitol! It sucks! I am not going to marry a good for nothing woman like you! Lets go!" Vick says. Sanita breaks down, muttering "I want Vick... I want Vick!". While we start following Vick, Regan catches Vick's hands, looking into his eyes.

"Vick, what you said is exactly correct! It's our fault. We grew her up like that. Please don't call off this marriage! " she says.

"What if she is going to irritate me like this after marriage!?" Vick asks her.

"Send her to me! I shall see to it that she stops behaving like this!" Regan says.

"Okay! I am not calling off the marriage!" Vick tells Sanita. Sanita gets up, wiping the tears off her cheeks. Vick beckons her to come towards him. She does as he says. To our astonishment, he hugs her.

"I want you to be a woman who can stand on her own legs. Not complain for each and every thing. You aren't a damsel in distress. Because, if you are a damsel in distress, it means I am not taking care of you! I will take care of you. I love you, Am- Sanita!" he says. Regan hugs Mother. Rory claps his hands. Sanita nods her head and kisses Vick on his cheeks.

"Okay.. What about the dress session?" Regan asks. Mother, Vick and Rory nod their heads following Regan. Sanita speaks just as they are about to leave.

"Gale, someone has come for you!" . Someone has indeed come for me.

"Mr. Hawthorne, Caius wants to talk to you! " she says. Marianne Curt. "Where is he?" I ask. "Panem007 headquarters! " Marianne replies. I follow her.

Katniss's POV

We follow Petruchio to the car.

"Paylor wants to meet us. At midnight? ," Haymitch asks. Petruchio nods his head. Haymitch sighs. We continue with our journey, to Shellac Headquarters, to meet Paylor. Just because Paylor wanted to meet us. The lights on the roads were barely on; I wonder how Petruchio is able to drive the car. Peeta and Haymitch sit at the back, while Annie and I sit behind Petruchio, but in front of the boys.

"Petruchio, may we know why Paylor had called for us?" Peeta asks.

"Madam Mother never discloses such matters of importance to us!" Petruchio says.

"Do you have any idea, atleast? "

"To help her. That is all I can say." he tells us. Peeta scratches my back.

"What?!" I hiss. "Maybe he wants another kiss!" Annie whispers into my ears. I shake my head.

"Ask him about the Japan, crazy stuff!" he whispers. I nod my head. For a moment, we hear nothing, just the buzzing of the engine due to the sudden increase in the pace.

"Petruchio, there is a rumor going on in the districts. That, there are some foreigners in our country. Is that true?" Haymitch asks, before I could say something myself. I thank Haymitch in my heart. Because, I couldn't've framed the sentence better.

"Yes! There are some foreigners in our country!" he tells us. We wait for him to elaborate himself, but even before he could open his mouth, we hear a deafening noise. Crap! Our car hit a tree! I don't know what had happened later, but I could feel hot.

Peeta and I quickly hit he doors open while Annie lay on the floor unconscious. "Peeta! Carry Annie on your back!-" Petruchio cuts me short.

"The car is on fire! Leave her! Save yourselves! " he roars and we hear his voice no more The girl on fire, sitting in the the car on fire. Peeta carries Annie on her back and we come out of the car...

No sooner did we wake up Annie than a cloud of smoke emerged from the engine of the car. Then something strikes me. Before I could yell out what we had done, Peeta does.

"HAYMITCH! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Annie and I frantically begin searching for him. What did I do? While Peeta was carrying Annie, why didn't it strike me that Haymitch was missing?! How could I forget Haymitch? I forgot to save Haymitch but didn't forget to save Annie? Haymitch, who had been my family besides Peeta and the children...

How could I forget to save Haymitch, who had saved me, twice?! How could I forget to save Haymitch, who... who... loves me dearly?

What have I done? Before I could search for him, dizziness washes over me. Annie quickly comes to my rescue, seeing to it that I don't collapse.

"Haymitch... is he alright? " I barely whisper. I was drifting away into my own world.

"We will search for him, Katniss! No matter what happens, we will sear-" before Annie could complete her sentence, I black out.

In my dream, I am in a world where everyone I had lost is alive. To my dismay, Haymitch is among them.

"Rue! Can you plat my hair?!" a girl with golden locks asks my ally. Prim! As I approach her, I sense tears flowing down my cheeks.

"Katniss!" Rue and Prim yell in unison, and hug me. I don't know what to say. They keep on asking me a number of questions, the two girls who never grew up, thanks to destiny. I answer all of their questions.

"How many children have you?!" Prim asks me.

"2" I tell her.

"Their names!?" Rue asks me.

"Primrose Mellark and Finnick Mellark! " I say. Prim laughs. Rue seems crestfallen.

"Didn't I tell you, that she likes me more than you?!" Prim teases Rue. Rue catches hold of my blouse, the supposed place of a collar and asks me a question I could never answer.

"Why didn't you name your child after me?!" she asks. I open my mouth, but, am unable to utter a word. I could've named her Primrose Rue, now... Couldn't I?

"Katniss..." I hear a soothing voice. Prim and Rue vanish; much to my relief. Father. My father who had died when I was very young! Tears flush down my cheeks.

"Girl, I know that you missed me. I was supposed to be beside you when you went to the Games, twice. Because of my demise, you had no shoulder to comfort you. I am sorry. Very sorry. If I were alive, it would've been a completely different story. But, let me tell you one thing. I am very proud of you. The way you volunteered for Prim, the way you won the Games, overthrew the Capitol... Nobody but Katniss Everdeen could've done that! By the way, is Peeta taking good care of you? " I break down, start weeping on his shoulders. My father...

Haymitch comes and puts a hand on my father's shoulder. "Aah! Haymitch! Thankyou very much for taking care of my daughter! " he says.

"My pleasure, Mr. Everdeen! Now, however, I won't be able to take care of her anymore! Katniss, that day, when your daughter Prim made fun of me, you told her that I am like your brother. No, you aren't my sister. My daughter. I would want a daughter just like you!" Haymitch says. My father shakes Haymitch's hands and says "Believe me, Katniss, both the dads are proud of you!

" . Suddenly, they start vanishing. "Dad...Dad!"

I open my eyes, not to find them, but Annie and Peeta.

"Haymitch. He is-" Annie cuts me short.

"Couldn't find him!" she says.

"I know. He's dead! There's no use searching for him!" I wail. Peeta hugs me, to console me.

"Lets move forward. Haymitch wouldn't've wanted us to mourn him. Be happy! It's better than dying in the arena!" I say. I feel my cheeks wet; I don't know how I could say something like that, about Haymitch. Practically, Haymitch wouldn't've wanted us to stop what we were supposed to and sit and mourn his death.

"Katniss... Are you sure?!" Peeta asks. He didn't leave me. I was still in his hands. I am.

"Pretty sure. Let's find Petruchio. "


End file.
